Lost And Found
by DragonRaider97
Summary: Hiking with her older sister on MT. Ebott Frisk falls into another world of magic and monsters. She will go on an adventure and make new Friends and Family. After hearing all of there hopes and dreams she is DETERMINED to make them come true. While her sister travels backwards through the underground trying to find Frisk.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note** **.**

 **All characters rightfully belong to Toby Fox.**

 **I own the cover photo.**

 **Hey, everyone I'm sorry but I am rewriting this story**

 **Mostly just the beginning but I will change a few things in the chapters I have written and I will put all five chapters into one.**

 **Which I will post tomorrow.**

 **I Hope you enjoy!**

 **Pacifist Route**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Climb**

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these kids like you… Need to wake up." A soft feminine voice sang as flower print curtains were violently pulled away from the window causing the rod to jump off the wall and land on the purple carpet. Frisk pulled her blanket over her head to shield her eyes from the sun's rays. She could here soft footsteps approaching her bed.

"Come on Frisk, you need to get up if you want to go hiking today." Frisk tuned over so she was facing the wall. "Can I have five more minut…" Before she could finish the blanket was thrown on the floor and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Realizing what was about to happen she tried to grab her head board but wasn't fast enough. She was pulled off the bed and started to be spun around in circles. What made it worse was that she was upside down causing her to get dizzier faster than she normally would.

"NO, please don't!" She was thrown back on to the bed. Once the dizziness went away she glared at her attacker. Standing next to the bed her sister was grinning like she found something new and exciting. "You can leave now Sarah I'm awake." Frisk stood up and walked to her dresser.

"I'll go finish breakfast." Sarah opened the door. "If you are not down in thirty minutes I will come back to get you." She closed the door leaving Frisk to do her morning routine. She pulled out some clean clothes and walked to her bathroom. After she finished getting dressed she looked in her mirror. Her hair was loosely braided with her bangs almost covering her hazel eyes. She placed her favorite stripped sweater over a black tank top it was a little big for her but she didn't mind. She made sure her leggings or shorts didn't have any holes. Satisfied she walked out of the bathroom and headed straight for the kitchen.

"I have already packed our lunches so after we have breakfast we can head out." Sarah finished making the last pancake and placed it on a plate before setting it down on the table. Frisk sat down and poured some syrup on top of the stack in front of her. Sarah sat down across from her and started to eat her own. Frisk sighed.

"I still don't understand how you can eat those without any syrup." Frisk took a bite of her breakfast and savored the flavor like it was the last time she would ever have them again.

"I think the taste better without it. You can taste the batter mixed with the fruit inside." After they finished eating the dishes were placed in the sink so that they could clean them after their trip. Once they got into the car and started to head out of town Frisk started to feel excited.

"So where are we going today?" Frisk started to bounce up and down causing her sister to giggle.

"I figured we would go up MT. Ebott." Frisk stopped bouncing and gave her a weary look.

"Are you sure you want to go there I hear it is really dangerous. And anyone who goes up there never return." Sarah took a turn off the freeway on to the overgrown path that lead to their destination.

"That is what they tell you to keep you from going up there. Tibia- onest with you, I believe that Ebott is magical. Last time I went up there I was almost your age I think I was a year younger though. Anyways I met someone that was not like any one I have ever met before." Frisk looked at her with a curious look.

"Who was it? What made them different?" Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"I guess you will have to find out yourself." She stopped at the end of the road and tuned the car off. "Here we are, now time for the fun part. Exploring!" Frisk jumped out of the car and grabbed her back pack out of the trunk. She handed Sarah hers before running through a clearing. She stopped at the edge of the tree line and looked back. Sarah was walking towards her but not fast enough.

"Hurry up! I want to find something magical!" After a few hours of hiking they reached the top. Disappointed Frisk sat down on a rock and let out a small whine. "My legs hurt and I didn't find anything Magical." Sarah walked past Frisk and stopped in front of a cave.

"This is it." Frisk turned around in time to see her sister pull out a small sketch book and flip to the first page. She lifted the book up and frisk could see a drawing that looked exactly like the cave.

"What are you doing, have you been here before?" Frisk walked up to the entrance of the cave. It was pitch black inside causing chills to run up her spine." Sarah closed the book and placed it back in her backpack before pulling out two flash lights.

"This is where I met the boy who changed my life 12 years ago." Frisk perked up and excitedly took the flash light Sarah offered her."

"REALLY! Do you think I will be able to meet him?" Sarah let out a soft laugh.

"I guess we will have to go find him." Frisk turned to her and noticed that she seemed sad. Not thinking much of it she turned the flash light on before entering the cave with Sarah following behind. Inside it was slightly damp with the smell of musk in the air. After walking down a narrow path for a few minutes the walls started to spread out until they entered a large cavern with a hole in the ceiling that is letting in the last bit of light the day had to offer. Frisk looked at her watch and noticed it eight thirty – six in the afternoon. Frisk looked up and saw Sarah examining a strange yellow flower almost in the middle of the room.

"Is that a buttercup?" Frisk walked towards Sarah but before she reached her the cavern started to shake under her feet. She looked down and noticed cracks form under her feet. The last thing Frisk saw was Sarah running towards her before the floor collapsed.

"FRISK!"

 _ **Thank you for Reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Skela-Bros

**Authors Note**

 **Hey guys it took longer than I thought it would but I have done it.**

 **I fixed all of the errors I could find and changed a few thing around to make it more understandable.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2 The Skela-Bros**

Frisk opened her eyes. "Ow, my head. What happened?" Looking around the room noticing that the wall is a strange of purple while the ground was covered in yellow flowers. "These are the same as the one Sarah was looking at…." Frisk stood looking up. There was no ceiling just a very long hole. She yelled for her sister.

 **"No one can hear you."** Frisk looked around the room spotting her back pack just a few feet away. After grabbing her bag, she started to wonder around trying to find another way out. In one of the corners of the room was a doorway. Walking through she entered a dark room with one source of light shining on another yellow flower. She continued walking seeing another doorway on the opposite side of the room.

"Howdy." A male voice echoed through the room, Frisk looked around trying to find them.

"Hello?"

"Down here." Frisk looked down at the flower who in turn was smiling back at her.

(Did it have a face before?)

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. You are new to the underground arent'cha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here." Flowey started to sway from side to side with the smile still on his face. "I guess little old me will have to do, ready? Here we go!" The only source of light disappeared being replaced by a soft red glow. Frisk looked down at the source which was coming from a small red heart floating in front of her.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV." Flowey stopped swaying as Frisk sat down in front of him with a questioning look on her face. "What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" Flowey tilted his head to the side getting ready to continue but Frisk cut him off.

"You're weird do you know that." She paused realizing she was being rude she waved her hands in front of her. "I didn't mean that in a bad way, my sister is a lot weirder than anyone I know." She dropped her head in defeat. "I'm sorry." Confused, Flowey straightened his stem.

"I forgive you, I guess" He mumbled the last part before continuing his speech. "Anyways, you want some LOVE don't you?" Frisk looked up and not completely understanding him she hesitantly nodded her head. He gave he an enthusiastic smile, and replied. "I'll share some with you!" He winked at her which in response she let out a soft giggle. She looked back up to him and saw a small white star appear on the right side of his head, but as quickly as it appeared it dissipated in to the darkness behind him.

"Down here love is spread through.…little white…. Friendliness Pellets! Are you ready?" Frisk stood up and dusted herself off and gave a slight nod. "Get as many as you can." A circle of white pellets formed around his head. After a few seconds, they started to float towards her.

She hesitantly walked towards them as they got closer to her. A couple of them hit her soul and she felt sharp pain through her chest and she Let out a small yelp. Flowey's face turned into something horrifying as in a menacing voice he screamed. "YOU IDIOT! Down here is KILL or be KILLED. And who can pass up an opportunity like this?" More of his Friendliness Pellets surrounded Frisk's soul. She started panicking because there was no way for her to escape. They slowly inched closer. Before they touched her, she felt a sudden wave of heat and saw a fire ball hit the flower, he was flung off to the side he landed just a few feet away from where he was. Before Frisk could process what happened he disappeared under the ground.

"What a terrible creature torturing such a poor, innocent youth." Frisk heard a gentle feminine voice coming from the door. She looked up and saw a motherly goat lady walking towards her. "Ah, do not be afraid my child." Frisk felt tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Oh my, please don't cry you are safe now." The goat lady hugged Frisk, comforted by the soft furry warm hug her crying turned into soft sobs. After a few moments, the goat lady spoke in a motherly tone. "I am Toriel caretaker of the Ruins." She released Frisk and wipe away the remaining tears with a reassuring smile. "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time." She gently grabbed Frisk's hand and guided her towards the door.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way." When they entered the next room, Frisk was in awe because the room was big and beautiful. There were two stairways on either side, with the door at the top. Between the stairs was a pile of leaves with a sparkling star in the middle of them. Toriel walked up the stairs and stopped by the door. Before following, Frisk walked up to the star and touched it. She heard a voice in her head say.

 **"The shadow of the Ruins loom above, filling you with DETERMINATION."**

After touching the star, she felt refreshed and her wounds disappeared. Frisk walked up next to Toriel and they walked through the door together. "Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." She walked over four of the buttons, went and hold a switch on the wall and stepped on another button.

"The ruins are full of puzzles ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please, adjust yourself to the sight of them." Frisk stepped on the last button and the door opened, Toriel walked through and before Frisk followed she saw a sign and read it.

'Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk in the middle road.'

Frisk enters the room and Toriel is standing next to another sign. "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip." Toriel walks off to the room to the right and leaving Frisk behind. She read the two signs before continuing.

'Stay on the path.' Deciding to heed the signs advice she walked up to the second one. And this one read. 'If you are reading this then congratulations! You know how to read signs!' Frisk giggled and walked over a bridge and seeing two switches on the wall, one had words next to it and arrows pointing at it. She went over to Toriel with a questioning look.

"Go on ahead and pull the lever I'll wait right here" Fisk nods her head and goes toward the switch that has the arrows pointing to it in the lettering above it says. 'This is the correct switch.' Frisk pulls the switch. She heard metal moving against something she looked behind Toriel and saw a door behind her with small holes in front of it. With a soft smile Toriel spoke. "Splendid! I'm proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room." Frisk happily walked up to Toro and grabbed her soft hand as they walked into the next room together. The room was pretty much empty except for a dummy sitting almost in the middle of the room with a a doorway off to its left. Toriel walked over and stood in front of the doorway blocking it.

"As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not. The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Please, practice with this dummy." Frisk walked up to the Dummy and the room went dark, she saw her soul once again appear in front of her.

 **"You encounter the Dummy."**

She saw four options appear right in front of her. 'Fight, Act, Item, Mercy.' Curious she placed her hand on top of the Act button. Doing so two more options appeared, 'Check and Talk.' She touched the Check button and again she hears the voice.

 **"Dummy - Atk – 0 Def 0. A cotton heart and a button eye, you are the apple of my eye."** Fisk stood there waiting for something to happen.

 **"The dummy stands around absentmindedly."** After she checked the Dummy she pressed the Act button again and this time touched Talk.

 **"You talk to the Dummy."**

"Um…Hello you look really nice today."

"…" Frisk glanced at Toriel who seemed proud of her.

 **"It doesn't seem much for conversation. Toriel seems happy with you. YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 0 GOLD."** Frisk walked up to Toriel with a big smile.

"Ah, very good!" Toriel walked into the next room with Frisk following behind her. Once they got into the next room Toriel stopped and said "There is another puzzle in the room... I wonder if you can solve it?" As they continued forward Frisk was stopped by a frog.

 **"Froggit attacks you!"** The room went dark again and Frisk decided to check him. **"Threat, Froggit – ATK - 4 DEF – 5. Life is difficult for this enemy."** Toriel walks over to the Froggit scolding it causing him to look at the ground and slowly hop away. **"YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 0 GOLD."** After the encounter Toriel gently grabs Frisk's hand as they walk in silence. Frisk saw a sign and tried to read it while walking

'The western room is the eastern rooms blueprint.' They reach a puzzle made of spikes. "This is the puzzle but…Hmm…Don't let go of my hand small one. Ok?" Frisk nods her head and firmly grips Toriels hand.

She leads Frisk through a path where the spikes would retract when there was any pressure next to them. "This puzzle seems to be a little too dangerous for now." Frisk nodded her head in agreement and they continue walking through the doorway and came into a long hallway with a pillar near the exit. Toriel suddenly stops and looks at Frisk like she just noticed something. "Oh my...how rude of me I haven't asked you for your name yet! Please forgive me." Frisk tries to hold back a small laugh and replies with a sweet smile.

"Hello Ms. Toriel, my name is Frisk." She held out her hand, amused Toriel excepted it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Frisk I hope you enjoy it here." She let go if her hand and gave Frisk a motherly look. "You have done excellent thus far, my child. However, I have a difficult request to ask you..."With a look of DETERMINATION she nodded her head urging her to continue. "I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself." Toriel bolted of to the end of the room and hid behind the pillar. Frisk shrugs and walked down the long hall.

Once she got to the other side she peeked behind the pillar. "Found you." Toriel covered her mouth and giggled. "Yes, you did my child, thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise …"curiously Frisk asked what it was. "Well it umm…was to test your independence. I must attend to some business and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here."

Frisk gave Toriel a reassuring smile. "Ok"

"You are a good child. Please remain here, it is dangerous to explore by yourself." She put her hand on her chin deep in thought. "Ahh… I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone!" She pulled a cell phone out of a hidden pocket in her dress and put her number in the contacts before she handed it to Frisk, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you I will take good care if it." Toriel smiled approvingly.

"If you have a need for anything just call. Be good, alright?" Frisk nodded her head with a smile. Toriel patted her head before she walked away. "I'll see you soon."

After Toriel left, Frisk sat down in front of the pillar.

 **'I wonder what she is doing?** ' Startled Frisk looked around to see who was with her, but could not see any one.

"Who's talking?" After a few moments of silence Frisk heard the voice again.

 **'You can hear me?'** Frisk nodded her head.

"Where are you?" **'I'm standing next to you, can you see me?'**

With a frown Frisk shook her head. "No." She felt warmth brush he shoulders like someone sat down next to her accidently touching her in the process.

 **'At least you can hear me it's better than nothing. Well I guess I should introduce myself my name is Chara. I am a ghost and I decide to make you my next victim to haunt for the rest of your life MUHAHAHA.** ' With a look of fear on her face Frisk let out a small squeak.

"W-WHAT!" Chara's laughter changed into something like a child that just played the best joke ever.

 **'Oh my gosh you fell for it!'** Frisk crossed her arms with a pout.

"That wasn't funny." Chara straightened her back sticking her tongue out at Frisk even though she couldn't see it.

 **'You should have seen your face. I really got you, don't worry I'm not a bad ghost even if I wanted to be.'** Frisk let out a yawn, curios about Chara she asked her.

"Why are you here?"

 **'Honestly, I don't know, but it seems a few things have changed sense I di...sense the incident.** ' Frisk looked at the ceiling.

"What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Chara positioned herself to get as comfortable as a ghost could.

 **'I don't want to talk about it right now.'**

"That's fine." Frisk let out another yawn causing Chara looked at her.

 **'You should probably get some rest you have been through a lot down here. I'll wake you up if anyone is approaching.** ' Frisk nodded her head and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, there was a bright light coming from a window, she looked around and saw that she was back in her bedroom. "Was it just a dream?" She tossed her purple blanket on the floor, she changed out of her pajamas and into her normal everyday clothes, a dark pink t-shirt under her purple and blue striped sweatshirt, some black tights with brown shorts and a pair of hiking boots. She went out the bedroom door and ran through the hallway in to the kitchen and stopped at the doorway. Standing in front of the stove was her sister cooking breakfast.

Her long brown hair was pulled up in to a messy bun and she was wearing a casual blue dress with a pair of very light blue sneakers. She turned around with a plate of Eggs, beacon, and hash browns in her hands.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Frisk smiled, happy to see her sister.

"Good morning sis." Sarah placed the plate in front of frisk as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I hope you are you ready for the first day of summer." Frisk took a bite of the over easy eggs.

"OF COURSE! With school over I can spend more time with you and we could start working on the garden." She took another bite happy to be home. Her sister sat across from her with her own plate and started to eat. They sat in a peaceful silence until Sarah looked up at Frisk with an all too familiar questioning look in her dark blue eyes.

"Didn't you promise Alex you would help them with the tree house today?" Finishing her food Frisk put her dishes in the sink and looked at the clock on the wall. 7:13 "Yah, we will meet in the park at 9:00 so we have some time to spare." She turned the water on and rinsed her dishes before putting them into the dish washer, she turned to her sister. "So, are we still going into town to go shopping?" Finished with her plate Sarah got up and started to wash the dishes she cooked with.

"Yep we need to get you a few new clothes to replace the once you ruined and we need to get some more groceries." After Frisk helped do the dishes she went back to her room and grabbed her brown backpack filling it with items she would need for the day. Once she finished she sat on her messy bed thinking about her weird dream.

 **'Is this your home?'** Frisk jumped and saw Chara standing next to her dresser looking at her shell she has collected.

"Chara! Is that you? What are you doing here?" Chara walked over to the bed and sat down with a picture of Frisk and Sarah in her hands.

 **'You're asleep, I guess when you fall asleep we share your dreams.'** Frisk felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"I'm dreaming." Tears started to well up.

'Yah, is that your mom?' Frisk wiped some of the tears and looked at the picture Chara was holding.

"Kind of but I prefer to call her my sister we grew up together in an orphanage and when she was old enough she got kicked out. After a few months, she decided to adopt me." An awkward silence filled the room

 **'Oh.'** There was a knock on the door and Sarah walked in.

"Are you ready?" Chara stood up and walked over to the closet. Sarah noticed Frisk was crying and with a gentle smile she walked up to her wiping the tears off her cheek. "Don't cry everything will be fine." Frisk hugged her and felt something wet hit her head she looked up and saw that Sarah was crying as well. "I think it is time for you to wake up Frisk, stay determined, ok." She let go of Frisk and kissed her on the head, Frisk felt like she was being pulled away by an unseen force she tried to stay just a little longer but before she woke up she told her sister.

"I will find a way to get back to you, I promise!" The last thing she saw was Sarah's smiling face.

"I believe in you." Frisk woke up in the hallway, she wiped the tears of her face.

 **'I'm sorry Frisk, I know what it is like to miss your family.** ' She started to play with a corner of her sweater.

"I was hoping that this was the dream, that I was back home with her and everything was alright." Chara sat down next to Frisk and placed her hand on her shoulder. Frisk felt the warmth of her hand and started wishing she could see Chara again like she did in the dream.

"Hey Chara?" Chara turned to look at Frisk. "Where you in the dream with me?"

 **'Yah, I was. You had a lovely home.** ' Chara sighed and with hesitation asked her **'If you don't mind me asking why did you climb MT. Ebott?** ' Frisk stood up and dusted herself off.

"I was hiking with Sarah and we found a cave at the top and decided to go exploring." Chara got up and stood next to Frisk she looked in the direction Toriel went earlier and asked.

 **'So, do you want to go explore the ruins?'** Frisk nodded her head and started to walk down the hall in the direction Toriel went. They walked in silence until they entered a room with a Froggit sitting in front of a doorway, before they reached him the phone Toriel rang.

"Hello, this is Toriel. You have not left the room have you? There are some puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain, and some of them are dangerous. Be good alright my child." Toriel hung up before Frisk could answer. She walked towards the Froggit, it didn't attack her so she got closer.

"Ribbit, Ribbit." He tried to talk to Frisk but she couldn't understand him.

 **'He's saying, Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them.** ' He paused to think over what he was going to say next. **'They might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please'** He gave her a pleading look **'Use some MERCY, human.'** "Ribbit." She nodded her head.

"Of course, I don't believe in violence." Satisfied the Froggit happily hopped away.

 **'You don't believe in violence, you are such a goody two shoes**.'

"How did you understand him?" Chara was silent and Frisk could feel she was trying to do some thing, after a few moments of silence Frisk suddenly lost control of her body and started to walk into the room Froggit was blocking.

 **'Wow it is weird to be in a body again.** ' Chara walked up to a pedestal and grabbed a piece of candy and popped it into her mouth.

"Hey! How are you doing that!?" Her shoulders shrugged and Chara replied.

 **'Honestly, I don't know how, I wanted to see if I could possibly move around.** ' Irritated Frisk to back control and sat down crossing her arms in a pout.

"Next time let me know when you want to test something out." She sighed and looked in the direction where she felt Chara's familiar warmth. "You didn't answer my question." Chara sat next to her.

 **'Oh right, well I have lived in the underground for about two years so I needed to understand them. Mom helped.'** Frisk stood up and grabbed a strawberry candy and put it in her pocket before reading the sign next to the bowl.

'PLEASE, TAKE ONE.' Chara snickered.

 **'I guess you are not as much of a goody two shoes as I thought.** ' Frisk ignored her and walked out of the room, she saw another star in a pile of leaves.

"How did we miss that?" She walked up to it and cupped it in her hands, felling the warmth that was emitting from it.

 **'Playfully crinkling through the leaves fill you with DETERMINATION! File Saved.'** She let her hands drop to her side and stared at it for a moment.

"Hey Chara, do you know what these stars are?" Chara scratched their head.

 **'I'm honestly not sure but if I am remembering correctly they are SAVE POINTS.** ' She paused for a moment trying to remember how it was explained to her. **'It's a small rip in time and space, I think.'** Frisk picked up a leaf and started to twirl it in her hand.

"You think?" Chara continued explaining like she didn't hear her.

 **'Supposedly only humans can see them and only humans with a lot of determination can use them. But I don't know what they do exactly or how to use them.'** They continued down the hall and took a left and stepped on a part of the floor that wasn't safe and fell through. Luck fully there was a pile of leaves down there to cushion their fall. **'Did you have a nice trip, I'll see you next fall.'** Chara snickered

"Ha ha very funny, we are lucky there is leaves here to cushion our fall." Chara scoffed.

 **'Your fall.'** Frisk stood up and pulled a few leaves out of her hair and looked at her surroundings seeing two doors. She went through the one on her right and came out on the other side of the hall she fell from.

"Was that one of her puzzles?" Chara let out a small laugh.

 **'More of a poorly made trap.'** Once Frisk entered the next room she got another call. "Hello, this is Toriel. For no reason in particular which do you prefer Cinnamon or butterscotch?" Frisk thought it over and before she could answer Chara did it for her.

 **'BOTH!'** Toriel, satisfied with her answer replied

"Ah, I see Thank you very much." She hung up, Frisk scowled at the air.

"Pleases warn me before you do that." Chara made Frisk punch her own arm.

 **'Will that do?'** Frisk rubbed her arm.

"No, how about a word of warning."

 **'How about Super Spectacular Fart Master!'** Frisk tried to hold back her laughter but failed and was on the ground in a ball of laughter. After a few minutes her laughter died and she got up off of the ground and dusted herself off.

"That is PERFECT!" A feeling of success ran over Chara. She walked over to a sign on the wall and read it.

 **'Three out of four rock recommend you push them.'** Frisk looked at the room and saw a rock on the ground with a button a few feet in front of it and another door with spikes in front of it.

"Do you think this rock is one of the three that recommend that you push it?" Chara walked up to the rock.

 **'There is only one way to find out.'** Frisk went over to the rock and pushed it on to the button. the spikes in front of the door retracted.

 **'Looks like it didn't mind you pushing it.'** They continued walking until Frisk fell through the floor again.

"Ow. How did Toriel get through here without falling?" Chara jumped down the hole Frisk made.

 **'Well she has lived here for a while and knows all of the solutions.** ' Frisk saw a sign on the other side of the room. She walked up to it.

'PLEASE DON'T STEP ON THE LEAVES.' Chara walked up to Frisk. **'It is probably a clue, though I doubt that empty head of yours could figure it out.'** Frisk scoffed

"At least I have a head in life." Frisk looked around the room and saw that the leaves were making a path, taking note, she went up the stars at the far side of the room. when she got to the top she encountered a Moldsmal.

 **'Moldsmal blocked the way!'** Frisk touched the ACT button and three more options appeared. Check, Flirt, Imitate. She touched the Check button. **'Moldsmal - ATK 6 DEF 0 Stereotypical: Curvaceously attractive. but no brains. Kind of like you but he is attractive'** Moldsmal made a few slime sounds before he sent slime balls towards Frisk, she dodged most of them until one hit her on the right arm and toke her HP down to 18. It was Frisk's turn again, she decided to FLIRT with him **. 'You wiggle your hips. Moldsmal wiggles back. What a meaningful conversation!'** Moldsmal made some more squishing sounds and attacked again, this time she could dodge them all. Frisk noticed that his name was yellow so she touched the MERCY button and SPARED him **. 'YOU WON you earned o XP and 1 GOLD.'** Frisk tried to do the cracked floor puzzle but Chara was telling her where to go and caused her to fall more than necessary. Once they finally reached the other side Frisk looked back at the puzzle and saw that most of the floor was missing.

 **'Wow, you actually made it I thought I would grow old before you finished.'** Frisk rubbed her back.

"Ghosts can't get old."

 **'Hmmf, how do you know.'** They continued walking playfully talking with each other till they reached the next puzzle room. There were three rocks with buttons in front of them.

"I'm guessing that the buttons are for those spikes." She pushed the first two with no problems but when she went over to push the third rock it spoke.

"WHOA there, pardner! who said you could push me around? HMMM?" Startled Frisk backed away.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude MR. Rock. I just needed to get past the spikes, and to do so I need something weighing down that button over there." The rock slightly moved closer to Frisk

"So you're askin' me to move over?" With a puppy dog pout she nodded her head. "Okay, just for you, pumpkin." The rock moved onto the button. Frisk walked up to the rock with a smile.

"Thank you, MR. Rock, you can move off of the button when we get past the spikes if you want."

"No problem pumpkin anything for you." Blushing Frisk walked past the retracted spikes, after she was past them she heard the spikes pop up and Chara screamed in pain.

 **'AHHH! I've been impaled help Frisk!'** She quickly turned around seeing the only the spikes.

"CHARA WHERE ARE YOU!" Chara's pained screams turned in to a roaring laughter.

 **'Oh my gosh you fell for it!'** Horrified at what she thought happened Frisk stared at the spikes.

"Y-You were just pretending." Chara's laughter died down a little and walked up to Frisk.

 **'Of course I was I'm already dead they went right through me.'** Irritated Frisk continued, ignoring Chara. In the next room was a table with a slice of cheese on it and a mouse hole in the wall. Frisk walked up to the cheese and noticed that it was stuck to the table. Chara saw the save point next to the table and walked up to Frisk **. 'Hey, there is a save point you might want to use it.'** Frisk looked over to the save point and touched it. **'Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... It fills you with DETERMINATION! File Saved.'**

 **'I'm sorry I know that was mean, but you have to admit it was funny.'** Frisk sighed and started to play with a knot she found on the wooden table that had the cheese on it.

"Ok it was kind of funny but it still freaked me out." Frisk stopped messing with the table and smiled. "Tiba-onest if we switched places I would have done the same thing." Chara looked at frisk in shock.

 **'Did you just make a pun?'** Frisk nodded her head realizing that she did.

"Sorry it seems my sister is finally rubbing off on me." She walked to the door hoping to find more friends on the way and that Chara would forget what she said. When they got into the next room it had a pile of leaves in the middle of what looked like an unfinished door with a white, see through monster lying in the middle of the pile. It appeared to be sleeping. Frisk stopped in front of the monster and heard it saying the letter Z, a lot.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Amused Frisk knelt, but before she spoke she heard him say. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...Are they gone yet?" She cleared her throat.

"Um excuse me sir but is it alright for you to move so we can get by?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZ" Frisk stood up, Chara walked up to the monster and made a funny face at him.

 **'I don't think he will move on his own.'** Chara got a very sinister grin and told her **. 'I suggest you move him by force.'** Frisk backed up a couple of steps.

"That's rude I won't force him." Chara noticed that Frisk moved and asked her.

 **'What are you doing?'** Frisk judged the distance trying to figure out when to jump.

"I am going to see if I can jump over him, if he doesn't want to move I will find another way to continue." Satisfied with her answer she started to run, right when she was going to jump she tripped over a rock she didn't notice before and fell face first into the pile of leaves. She stood up and decided to try again, but before she could the room went dark, and for the first time she could hear some music playing in a distance. "Is, is that Jazz?"

 **'Here comes Napstablook.'** Chara ran up next to Frisk. the monster looks irritated. Frisk looked at her options. Avoiding the fight button, she touched ACT, more options popped up. Check, Flirt, Threat, Cheer. She Decided to check him first. Check, Chara read the description out loud.

 **'Napstablook - ATK 10 Def 10 This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor.'** Napstablook looked at Chara.

"oh, i'm REAL funny." He started to attack by, crying? His tears fell towards the ground but half way down they turned towards Frisk, before she could get out of the way several hit her taking her HP to 0.

 **'Frisk!'** She saw her soul shatter. When she looked up she found herself in a black room, there is no floor or ceiling, it is like she was standing on nothing. She looked around to find a way out, but couldn't find any. Out of nowhere an unfamiliar voice echoed throughout the room.

"You cannot give up just yet, Child! Stay Determined." When she opened her eyes, and found herself back in the cheese room.

"Did, did I die?" Chara walked up to Frisk with a worried look.

 **'Yah, I think so. Are you alright?'** Frisk looked herself over.

"There is no visible damage. Should we try again." Chara nodded her head. They went back to Napstablook deciding not to try to jump over him this time she tried talking to him again.

"Um excuse me, Napstablook may you pretty please with sugar on top move over so we can get past." He replied with a bunch of Z's. "Please, we need to go find a friend of ours and you are kind of in the way." Napstablook floated up and the music started up while the room went dark.

"why won't you leave me alone!?" Frisk sighed and touched Act and this time decided to CHEER.

 **'You gave Napstablook a patient smile.'** Napstablook looked at them.

"heh" A light came from under Frisk's feet when she looked down she saw words on the ground but couldn't make them out. Chara floated up to the ceiling and read the message.

 **'REALLY NOT FEELING UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY.'** She looked at him with an unamused look and noticed a ghost of a smile. **'Napstablook looks just a little bit better.'** It was Frisk's turn again she decided to continue to CHEER.

"Why are ghosts so bad at lying? Because you can see right through them." Napstablook looked at her for a second.

"heh heh..." He sent some tears at Frisk but she was prepared this time and only lost half of her HP. Chara decided to stay where she was and watch the FIGHT.

 **'Cheering seems to have improved Napstablook's mood again.'** Frisk touched CHEER again.

"I would like to be your friend if you would allow me." Napstablook gave her a curious look.

"really do you mean that, i want to show you something." He looked around to see if anyone else in the room. "Let me try..." He let out more tears but instead of attacking Frisk they floated up forming a top hat on his head. "I call it "dapper blook" do you like it..." Chara floated down from the ceiling standing next to Frisk.

 **'Napstablook eagerly awaits your response. I personally like it.'** Frisk nodded her head in agreement and hit the CHEER button.

"I love it you look awesome." Napstablook looked away with a small bush on his cheeks. (Do Ghosts Have Cheeks?

"oh gee.." he looked back at them. "i usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around... but today i met somebody nice... Oh i'm rambling again i'll get out of your way. Oh, before i go um, here take this, you probably need it more than i." He gave frisk a small bag she smiled at him and replied.

"Thank you." He slowly faded out of sight, once he was gone Frisk looked in the bag, inside there was a few pieces of gold. She placed the pieces of gold she had in her pocket into the bag and put it in her inventory. She walked past the pile of leaves and decided to go straight. Inside was a small room with two spider webs, one was smaller than the other, there was also a sign in the middle of the room. She walked up to the sign and read out loud. "Spider Bake Sale. All proceeds go to real spiders." She walked over to the small spider web and read the small piece of paper next to it. "Please place 7 Gold on the web for a delectable Spider Donut." She placed the gold in the web and two spiders came down on thin strings of web. the first spider was a light shade of purple with green spots all over her body, while the second spider was smaller than the first, he was blue with three brown strips on him, he was carrying a purple donut. The purple spider grabbed the gold and before leaving she looked at Frisk.

"Thank you for your purchase, all proceeds go to spiders in need." Frisk took the donut and the second spider smiled at her.

"I hope you enjoy it, it is one of our best sellers!" Both of the spiders crawled up their webs and disappeared. Frisk walked over to the second web.

"Please place 18 Gold on the web for some warm, soothing Spider Cider." She placed the gold on the web. The same two spiders reappeared, this time both was holding a plastic cup with a screw on lid. Once the spiders once again disappeared Frisk left the room and went to her right. The next room was a long hall way, in front of her was another sign. "Did you miss it? Spider Bake Sale down and to the right. Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!" Horrified she slowly backed away. Chara looked at her in confusion.

 **'What's wrong, you look pale.'** Frisk shook her head.

"EWWW! They are made of spiders, FOR spiders!" Chara walked up to the sign after reading it she broke out laughing.

 **'Oh, my gosh… HAHA You should eat the donut now I want to know how it tastes.** '

"NO! That's gross, I'm not eating any spiders." Frisk looked around the hall and saw three Froggits playing a game of cards. Chara's laughter died down and looked in the direction Frisk was staring at.

 **'I wonder what they're playing. Want to go see?'.** Frisk shrugged.

"Why not, it looks like they are having fun." They walked towards the Froggits, one of them noticed her approaching.

"Ribbit, Ribbit. Hello human do you want to join us in our game? Ribbit." Frisk eagerly nodded her head and sat down in between two of the Froggits making a circle.

"Thank you for inviting me. So, what are you playing?" The Froggit looked pleased that she joined them.

"Ribbit, Ribbit. We are playing Black Jack. Ribbit." After about fifteen minutes of playing card games Frisk got a call, knowing it was Toriel she answered.

"Hello, I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that." Toriel once again hung up before Frisk could answer so she continued their last game. Once they were done playing Frisk got up.

"That was fun we should play together again sometime soon." The Froggits nodded their heads in agreement and gave her their farewells. Frisk walked down the hall with Chara following behind.

 **'That was fun, but you would have won more if you let me help you.'** Frisk shook her head.

"No, I don't want to cheat." Chara crossed her arms and with a matter of fact tone she replied.

 **'They wouldn't have known you were cheating they can't see me. Remember.'** They walked into the next room and like many of the others there was a sign.

"There is just one switch." She looked around the room it was mostly empty with a few vines on the purple walls and a few holes that looked very much like the ones in the previous rooms. On the floor, there were Six spots that were visibly cracked. The exit had spikes in the middle of the doorway. "I'm guessing the switch is somewhere below us." She walked up to the hole on her right and prepared herself for the inevitable fall. "Well here goes nothing." luck fully it wasn't as far as all the others she has endured. She stood up and looked around. It was a small room with a big pile of leaves up against the wall, and the door out was behind her. Before leaving she spotted something on the ground. Chara walked over to the hole and peered down and jokingly asked.

 **'Hey, are you still alive?'** Frisk looked up at the hole she made in the ceiling.

"Yah, I'm fine I'll be up in a minute." She walked over to the object on the ground and picked it up. It is a small faded red ribbon. She tied the ribbon in to a bow and put it in her hair. She exited the room and walked up to the crack above the one she fell from.

 **'Cute bow where did you find it?'** Frisk fixed the bow so it won't fall out during their adventures.

"I found it on the ground down there." She pointed to the hole before the ground gave out under her. She fell into another room very much like the other one but this time the leaves were in the middle of the room. Napstablook is lying next to her. She turned her head towards him. "Hey Blook, what are you doing down here?" Napstablook shifted a little before answering her.

"i fell down a hole... now i can't get up." He turned to look at her. "go on without me... wait, ghosts can fly, can't they." he got up and started to float up to the hole "oh well" When he got out he saw Chara. "um hello. sorry i will get out of your way." He disappeared leaving Chara very confused. Frisk walked out of the room.

"Did he just see you?" Snapping out of her confusion Chara looked at her.

 **'Yah, I think he did.'** Frisk looked around the room trying her best to find any traces of Chara. But could not find any. Chara looked at Frisk **. 'I think I will go look for the switch you stay here.'** Irritated Frisk nodded her head.

"Ok." She sat down and pulled out here sketch pad and started to draw Napstablook. after a couple of minutes Chara returned.

 **'The switch is in the hole to your left.'** Frisk put her things back in her pockets and stood up.

"Ok, thank you Chara." she walked to the spot on the floor and fell down. This room was exactly like the one where she found Napstablook, except there was a switch on the wall. She walked up to it and pulled it. She heard a sound come from above.

 **'That did it. Now get up here so we can go find Toriel.'** In the next room was another puzzle that consisted of switches in three different rooms, it took them longer than they thought it would. After finding the correct switch they left the room. Frisk huffed after leaving the room

"That took to long for such an easy puzzle. I'm glad it is finally over." Chara was walking next to her amused by the way Frisk solved the puzzle.

 **'I can't believe that you had to trip over your own feet just to find the correct switch. It took you fifteen minutes to find it.'** In the next room, there was a two-way split in the path. She decided to go straight and almost tripped over one of the Froggits she played cards with earlier.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." The Froggit looked up at her.

"Ribbit. That is alright. Hey just between you and me... I saw Toriel come out of that door just a little while ago. She was carrying some groceries, I didn't ask what they were for... We're all too intimidated to talk to her. Ribbit." Frisk sat down and talked to him for a while and learned that his name was Gilbert, and he was the middle child of a family of nine Froggits. Chara was also asking questions which Frisk relayed to him not giving Chara's presence away. "Ribbit, Ribbit. Well I need to get back before I get into trouble with mom." Frisk got up and waved to him off as he hopped away. After he left, Frisk turned around and walked through the door and onto a balcony. She walked over to the edge and peered and the amazing sight before her, Chara walked up next to her.

 **'That is our old city called 'Home' dad was never good at names. I never lived there but my brother and I would play around in them from time to time. It was fun seeing all of the old stuff monsters left behind.'** They stood there for a while, Frisk would point out something and ask Chara what it was, and she would give her the history of it, at least as much as she knew. After all the buildings and parks were pointed out Frisk started to leave. Before she walked through the door something shiny to her right caught her eye. She walked over to it and picked it up. **'Hey that is my old toy knife I was wondering what Fluff did with it. That jerk.'** Frisk looked the toy over before putting it in her inventory and asked her friend.

"Who's Fluff?" Chara leaned up against the balcony before answering her.

 **'Fluff is the nickname I gave my brother because he was the fluffiest monster I have seen, He didn't like it.'** Frisk walked out the door and Chara ran after her. They walked back to the split in the path and went up this time she went through yet another door. On the other side was a big tree with no leaves on its branches instead they were all on the ground under it. She started to walk towards the tree when she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." She saw Toriel walk around the tree and stop to pull out her phone. She started to type a number but stopped when she saw Frisk waving at her with a smile. She walked over to her with a worried look and very quickly asked her. "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? I hope you didn't have to much trouble getting here." Frisk giggled at her and grabbed her hand to calm her down.

"I'm fine there is no need for you to worry, I got worried about you so I thought I would come find you." Toriel Relaxed and patted Frisk's head.

"I'm glad you are ok. I should have not left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this. Please forgive me, my child. I was a little over excited to have you here." Frisk smoothed her hair before giving Toriel a smile.

"I completely understand having guests over can be quite exciting." Toriel stood up and in a motherly tone she said.

"I agree, well I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" Toriel walked off behind the tree. Before following Frisk walked up to the tree and gently placed her hand on it.

 **'You know, every time a leaf grows on this tree it falls off. It has been like that ever sense I can remember. One time I asked mom about it and she gave me a very vague reply. All she said was' "That is just the way those trees work, my child." 'I think that is where all of the leaves we have seen in the RUINS came from.'** Frisk removed her hand from the tree and walked around it, on the other side there was a small house. As she walked up to the house she saw another Save Point **. 'Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination.' File Saved.'** After saving she walked into the house to find Toriel waiting for her, a wonderful smell invaded Frisks nose.

"Do you smell that?" Frisk hummed in response and Toriel looked pleased with her reaction clapping her paws together. "Surprise! It is butterscotch cinnamon pie. I thought we could celebrate your arrival." Toriel had a big smile on her face. "I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight." Chara made a noise of disgust.

 **'Snail pie is worse than it sounds, I suggest you don't eat it.'** Frisk nodded her head to let Chara know she heard her.

"Here, I have another surprise for you." Toriel walked into the hall to her left, leaving them at the door.

 **'This place wasn't here before I wonder when it was built.'** Frisk looked around. There is a staircase leading down to possibly a basement, on the left of it was a small stand with a vase of blue flowers. On the other side was a small bookshelf filled with books, a picture was hung above it and a mirror on the wall above the staircase. After looking the room over they followed Toriel down the hall. Toriel was waiting for her, when she reached the goat lady she took a hold of Frisks hand.

"This is it." She led her to a door and stopped. "A room of your own. I hope you like it!" Surprised Frisk looked up at her. Toriel gently rubbed her head with a smile. A small cloud of smoke started to fill the hall. "Is something burning?" Toriel looked in the direction the smoke was coming from before turning to Frisk. "Um, make yourself at home!" Toriel ran off to stop whatever was filling the small home with smoke.

 **'I hope that isn't the pie. Let's go check out you room.'** Curious Chara walked through the door leaving Frisk behind. Frisk opened the door and walked in. The first thing she noticed was the light blue walls. She looked around, everything was matching colors. She walked up to the small chest that was in front of the bed. Chara was looking through the toys noticing her approaching she exclaimed.

 **'Look at these cool toys!'** She looked at Frisk who seemed not at all impressed **. 'They don't interest you at all, do they.'** Frisk shook her head.

"Not really, I don't play with toys that much." She walked over a rug lying in the middle of the floor stopping in front of a shelf filled with snail shells. She picked up the old picture frame, wiping off the coat of dust. "It's empty." putting it down she walked over to another chest Chara walked over to her and looked inside.

 **'A box of kids' shoes in many different sizes. Why does she have this?** ' Frisk looked through all the shoes until she found some plain black boots that were her size and pulled them out.

"Do you think she would mind if I used these?" Chara sat down on the bed.

 **'I don't think she would have put them in there if she didn't want you to use them.'** Satisfied with her answer Frisk put the boots next to the bed and walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside was a lot of clothes in many different sizes. After looking everything over she yawned.

 **'You should probably get some sleep we did have an exciting day.'** Frisk crawled into the comfy bed she instantly fell asleep **. 'Good night Frisk.'**

Frisk woke up in the clearing of a Ebott Forest that is at the base of MT. Ebott, she would always beg her sister to take her here.

"Welcome back squirt." Knowing exactly who's voice that was she turned around to find Sarah siting next to her. Frisk tackled her with a hug causing them to fall onto the ground.

"Sarah!" Sarah laughed and hugged her back.

"It is good to see you too Frisk." Frisk let go of her and sat back up.

"Is it really you or is this just another dream?" Sarah sat up as well and smoothed her dress down.

"You are dreaming squirt." Frisk frowned and plucked a buttercup next to her twirling it in her fingers. Seeing her disappointment Sarah leaned back on her hands watching the clouds gently creep along the blue sky before she spoke again "But." Catching Frisks attention, they looked at each other. Smiling Sarah continued. "I'm dreaming also. So, are you the real Frisk?" Not understanding what her sister was talking about she Shifted a little so she could see her better. Sarah did the same so that they were facing each other.

"Yah, but if we both are dreaming then how are we sharing the same dream?" Sarah picked a few flowers and started to braid them together.

"I have an idea why but you may not like it and think I'm crazy." Before Frisk could answer Sarah placed a crown of flowers on Frisks head. "There, now you look like a princess." Frisk giggled and placed the flower she was holding behind Sarahs ear.

"If I'm the princess than you are my maid servant. Now clean my room." They both laughed at their childishness. After a few moments Frisk looked at Sarah curiously. "So, what is your idea?" Sarah stopped laughing, her face went into serious mode. (Uh oh, this must be very serious for her to give me that look.)

"Where to start, I guess I should explain multiple universes first." Frisk gave her a confused look. "Tiba-onest with you kid I don't completely understand it myself." Sarah sighed and turned to look at the sky again. "Here goes nothing. There is a theory that there are other universes, some are very similar while others are the completely opposite." Confused Frisk tapped Sarah on the shoulder catching her attention.

"What does that have to do with us sharing dreams?" Sarah laughed and looked back at the sky.

"Everything squirt, you see I am from one of those universes." Before Frisk could react, she felt the familiar pull of waking up. "We will continue this conversation later it seems it is time for you to wake up." Frisk jumped up not wanting to leave she fought the sensation again.

"But I want to stay with you." Sarah sighed and stood up.

"Same here but right now you need to wake up. I'll see you next time?" Frisk nodded her head.

"Ok, I love you." Sarah smiled.

"I love you too squirt." Everything went black. Frisk woke up back in the room.

"Chara?" Frisk looked around the room.

 **'I'm here, so you and your sister share dreams?** ' Frisk sat up.

"I guess so, you were there?" Chara was sitting on the floor next to the bed.

 **'Yep, I decided to leave you two alone so you could talk.** ' Frisk got out of bed to make it, she always made her bed first it was a habit she acquired at the orphanage.

"Do you think she saw you?" Chara was looking in the toy box again and tried to pull out an old monster toy, which went right through her hand.

 **'I don't know.'** They fell into a comfortable silence, after making the bed Chara spoke up. **'Tori came in last night and left a piece of pie on the floor for you.'** Frisk spotted the pie and picked it up, placing it into her inventory.

"How did you know she came in last night?" Chara walked to the door.

 **'Well she did make the pie and this is her home it's the only logical conclusion.'** Frisk shrugged and walked out of the room deciding to go find Toriel. She walked past the entrance and into a living room. Toriel is sitting on a comfy looking arm chair reading a book. Toriel looked up from the book pushing a pair of glasses back up her snout.

"Good morning, my child. Are you hungry?" Frisk nodded her head. "Good, I will go get you something to eat, please have a seat at the table." Toriel stood up putting her book and glasses on an end table before walking into another room that must be the kitchen. When Toriel left, Frisk looked around the room, it is small and cozy. Next to Toriels arm chair was a warmly lit fireplace when she approached she noticed that the flames weren't scorching. So out of curiosity Frisk put her hand in the fire.

 **'What are you doing, are you crazy pull that out!'** Chara screamed at Frisk who pulled her hand out.

"I'm fine see." She lifted her hand up for Chara.

 **'Why did you do that?'** Frisk giggled and sat at the table.

"I don't know. I guess I was just curious." Toriel walked into the room with a plate in each paw. She placed both plats in front of Frisk, on one plate was shepherd's pie, while on the other was a slimy looking piece of pie. Chara looked at the strange pie with disgust.

 **'That slimy one is snail pie, Don't Eat It.'** Toriel gave Frisk a motherly look.

"The first one I would like you to try is my special snail pie." She slid the slim covered plate in front of Frisk. "You don't have to finish it if you don't like it, my child." Frisk picked up a fork that was on the plate and took a bite. 'Well do you like it?' It was a barrage of strange ad gross flavors, she put the fork down and swallowed. Toriel saw the disgust on her face and placed a cup of water in front of her. "I'm sorry, my child. It seems a human's taste is different than a monsters." Frisk gulped the water and placed the empty cup on the table. "Here have the shepherd's pie I won't make you eat anymore snail pie." She slid the other plate in front of Frisk and took the snail pie into the kitchen. She returned and sat back on her chair and continued reading.

After she finished her breakfast Frisk took her dishes into the kitchen, the sink was a bit too tall for her to wash them in so she placed the dishes on the counter. She walked back into the living room and sat in front of the fireplace. Frisk looked at Toriel who seemed lost in the book. "Toriel, can I ask you a question?" She put the book on her lap and gave Frisk her full attention.

"Of course, my child. What is it?" Frisk moved to face her and asked.

"Is there another way into the underground?" Toriel moved uncomfortably at the question.

"There is only one other but it is too dangerous to go there." Frisk looked at the ground in disappointment.

"I see." Toriel got off her chair and sat on the floor in front of her.

"What is this about, my child?" Tears started to fall down Frisks face. "I'm looking for my sister. We were on the mountain together exploring a cave before the, the ground collapsed under me." Toriel wiped the tears off her cheek and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry my child, you can ask around the Ruins to see if the monsters there has seen her. It is possible she came after you." Frisk pulled back and wiped the remaining tears away.

"Thank you I will do just that." She stood up and started to walk towards the door to the RUINS. Toriel watched her leave.

"I'll call you when it is time to come home, Be careful." Frisk wandered around the Ruins asking any monsters she has ran a crossed if they have seen any other humans. No one has. After a few hours Toriel called to let her know it was time to go back. After eating dinner Frisk went to bed wearing a night gown Toriel gave her. When she woke up she was back in the clearing. She looked around and saw Chara standing at the edge where the clearing ends and the forest begins, she waved her over and Chara complied. Once Chara reached her she asked.

 **'Do you think she will show up?'** Frisk started to make a flower crown.

"I'm sure she will, she doesn't like to leave others waiting." Chara sat down next to Frisk watching her effortlessly braid the flowers together. "Would you like to meet her tonight I'm sure you would get along with her?" Chara fell on to her back and watched the clouds gently crawl along the sky.

 **'Sure, why not.'** Off in the distance they could hear footsteps approaching them. Frisk looked up with a big grin growing on her face.

"Sarah, you made it." She jumped off the grass and ran to her sister.

"Of course I did squirt." Sarah gave her a mischievous grin and asked.

"What, did you think I would leave you hanging?" Frisk stuck her tongue out.

"No" Sarah laughed and looked at Chara.

"Who is your friend?" Chara stood up and walked over and stopped an arm's length away from the two.

 **'You can see me?'** Sarah giggled.

"Of course I can, why do you ask?" Chara shrugged.

 **'I don't know maybe because I'm a ghost attached to Frisk. My name is Chara by the way.'** Sarah sat down patting the grass next to her asking if they would sit with her. Both children sat down in front of her.

"It is nice to meet you Chara I'm Sarah." After explaining the adventure Frisk and Chara went on Frisk decided to ask her sister a question that has been bothering her for a while.

"Hey Sarah, where are you? Out of this dream land I mean." Sarah looked at her with a sad smile.

"Well I am making my way to a small town outside the ruins called Snowdin." Frisk perked up.

"So you are down here!" Sarah nodded her head and Chara spoke up.

'Wait if you are in the underground has anyone seen you?' Sarah grabbed the flower crown Frisk was making and fixed a hole she was having trouble with before handing it back.

"After Frisk fell I searched for another way which I found one on the side of the mountain. Once I entered I decided it would be best to sneak my way through just in case. So, no, I don't think anyone has seen me" Frisk finished the flower crown and placed it on Charas head.

 **'What is this for.'** Frisk giggled.

"It is a family tradition to make them for those we trust." Before any of them could say anything, Sarah stood and told them. "Welp, looks like it is time for me to go." She quickly faded away leaving the two by themselves, who woke up not long after. Frisk made the bed and changed into her cloths. Satisfied she went and ate breakfast with Toriel. After a while Toriel sat down on her chair With Frisk on the floor.

"Um, Tori I have a big request to make." Toriel started to worry hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"Go ahead, my child." Frisk stood up so she could see Tori better and asked.

"How do I get to Snowdin?" Toriel sighed and stood as well.

"Why do you want to go there?" Frisk was DETERMINED to find her sister.

"Because someone told me they saw my sister there, I need to find her." She lied. Toriel grabbed her hand.

"This way." She led Frisk down the stairs and through a very long hall before stopping in front of a big purple door. "This is the exit of the RUINS." She turned to Frisk. "I know I can't stop you, you are just like the others to stubborn and hard to persuade." Toriel frowned. "I have one condition if you leave." Frisk nodded her head. "Please be sure to come back after you find your sister." Frisk stood there in shock.

"What." Toriel crouched down and pulled her into a hug.

"It is too dangerous for you to try to leave here. Also, I would love to meet you sister." She pulled frisk arms length holding her shoulders. "You must be careful, Asgore will try to kill you." Frisk tried to smile as Toriel Stood and opened the door.

"Thank you, goat mom." Toriel looked at Frisk with tears flowing down her fur.

"Stay safe my child." Frisk went through the door. Immediately She was hit with biting cold, behind her the door shut.

 **'I hope you know what you are doing.'**

"So do I" Frisk walked down the long purple hall and through a door. She came out to a snowy forest.

"Howdy" Frisk looked down and saw Flowey sitting in a path of snow. He has an unamused smile on his face. "Clever. Verrryyy clever. You think you're smart, don't you?" Confused Frisk tilted her head to the side. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. So, you were able to play by your own rules." Suddenly his smile changed causing chills to go up her spine. "You spared the life of a single person." He let out a small laugh and his smile changed into one that masked his true intentions. "I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying." Chara looked at Flowey closely something seemed familiar about him. "What will you do then?" This time his whole face changed causing Frisk to take a step back wanting to run from him. "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world. And let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future." Confused Chara got closer to him.

 **'What does he mean by being the prince?'**

"Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting. He let out at laugh that could only be made in nightmares before he disappeared in to the ground once again. Chara looked at Frisk with slight concern.

 **'Don't listen to him he is just a flower I doubt he could cause you much harm.'** Frisk nodded her head and looked down a small path warn in the snow. Before continuing she pulled her arms threw the sleeves of her sweater to try to stay warm. She carefully walked down the long path trying not to trip over anything. About half way down the path is a fallen branch. Frisk walked up to it and looked it over. Chara walked past it and looked ahead.

 **'I highly doubt you could even pick that up let alone use it as a weapon. You're to wimpy.'** Ignoring her insult Frisk stepped over the branch and continued walking.

"I know I was just curious on how it got there. Besides I wouldn't want to use it as a weapon." After walking a few feet, they heard something snap behind them. They looked back and saw that the branch was broken in two.

 **'That could not have happened on its own. We should probably get away from here as fast as possible.'** Frightened Frisk started to walk faster down the path, Frisk could here foot steps behind her. She pulled her arms out through the sleeves and prepared to run if necessary. After jogging for what seemed like hours they came up to a small bridge with bars on it and stopped.

 **'What are you doing someone or something is following us.'** Frustrated Chara tried to grab Frisks arm only to phase through her. Before Frisk could take a step forward the snow crunched behind her.

"Human." In a low tone, the person behind her spoke slowly. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Frisk slowly turned to face them. In front of her is a monster the same height as her, his face was covered by a hoody pulled all the way over his head. Seeing this Chara giggled.

 **'How can he see with that over his face?'** Frisk hesitantly took hold of his out stretched hand and heard a loud Phhhhhh noise. The monster started to laugh and pulled his hood back. The first thing she noticed was his black eye sockets and his big smile. Chara gasped. **'Woah, he is a skeleton. I heard that they are the rare monsters in the underground.'** Realizing what had happened Frisk giggled at his harmless prank. The skeleton stopped laughing and looked at Frisk showing her the whoopee cushion tied to his palm.

"Heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." He took the whoopee cushion off and placed it in his pocket. "You're a good sport kid not many find it funny anymore. Anyways, you're a human, right?" Frisk nodded her head. "That's hilarious." Chara walked around him and stopped after making a full circle.

 **'How is being a human hilarious'** Frisk shrugged. The skeleton placed his hands in his coat pockets and leaned back a little.

"I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." Frisk shifted her weight onto one foot and almost in a whisper she replied.

"Nice to meet you Sans, my name is Frisk." One of sans eye sockets got slightly larger like he was lifting an eyebrow.

"Frisk huh, welp I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But… y,know." Chara stepped on the bridge checking to make sure it was sturdy. "I don't really care about capturing anybody" Before Frisk could ask him about it he continued. "Now my brother, Papyrus. He's a human-hunting FANATIC." Frisks face went pale and she took a step back. "Hey, actually I think that's him over there." Frisk turned around and looked past the bridge she could only see a small building, but in a short distance she could hear some footsteps. "I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy." Frisk turned around giving him a questioning look. "Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." Frisk walked over the bridge carefully. Once she was past the bridge she stopped in a small clearing. "Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." He pointed to a lamp and Frisk quickly hid behind it. Chara followed her and stood next to the lamp.

 **'How on earth did he get a lamp that is very conveniently-shaped for you to just stand behind?** ' Frisk shook her head not knowing herself. After a few moments, the footsteps got louder and stopped in front of the lamp. Frisk held her breath not wanting to be discovered.

"Sup, bro?" A loud voice came from the other side of the lamp causing Frisk to jump a little.

 **"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!"** Frisk peeked out from behind the lamp to try to get a look at Sans brother. He was taller than she thought, she noticed that he is wearing some cool armor with a worn red scarf.

 **"IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T. RECALBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!"** Papyrus gave Sans a suspicious look. **"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"** Sans moved his head towards the lamp causing Frisk to duck back behind it.

"Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?" Papyrus glanced at the lamp and turned his back to it. He started to stomp on the ground.

 **"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY!"** Chara started to laugh at the skeletons antics causing Frisk to peep out again. She covered her mouth to hold back a giggle. She looked at Sans, he noticed her and winked. **"I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"** Papyrus turned back to Sans and placed a hand on his chest while his scarf waved in the wind. Charas laughter died down and looked at Frisk letting out a few giggles.

 **'Where did the wind come from?'** Frisk watched Papyrus wondering if she could make friends with him.

 **"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT. RECOGNITION. I WILL FINNALY BE ABLE TO JAOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO. BE MY, FRIEND? I WILL BATH IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."** Seeing that Papyrus was done Sans spoke up.

"Hmm... Maybe this lamp will help you." Figuring Papyrus won't spare the lamp another glance Frisk continued watching in amazement as Papyrus started to stomp on the ground again.

 **"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!"** Chara turned to Frisk with a curious look.

 **'What does boondoggle mean?'** Frisk hid behind the lamp and mouthed to her so no one could hear her.

"I don't know." Frisk peeked back out to continue watching the skeletons.

 **"YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"** Sans glanced at the lamp before looking at his brother.

"Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today." Papyrus turned to him in amazement.

 **"Really, I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FINALLY GOTTEN THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS"** Sans smile grew wider and with a wink he continued.

"A skele-ton of work." Annoyed Papyrus yelled louder at him than before.

 **"SANS!"**

"Come on. You're smiling." Frisk covered her mouth to muffle a giggle, Chara busted out laughing.

 **"I AM AND I HATE IT!"** Papyrus sighed with a worried look. **"WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME… HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION."**

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself." Sans paused for a second. Giving Chara time to sit in the snow. "Down to the bone" Papyrus threw his arms in the air.

 **"UGH! I WILL ATTENED TO MY PUZZLES."** He gave Sans a look of seriousness. **"AS FOR YOUR WORK?"** A mischievous look grew on his face. **"PUT A LITTLE MORE, BACKBONE INTO IT!"** Papyrus let out a laugh that neither of the girls have ever heard before. **"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"** Papyrus walked off, but before he got too far he came back. **"HEH!"** After he left Chara spoke up.

 **'Sound like he got the last laugh.'** Frisk giggled at her joke but stopped when she heard the snow crunch from the other side of the lamp. Sans head appeared above the lamp causing Frisk to fall backwards into the snow.

'Sorry, I didn't snow I would startle you." He walked around the lamp and offered her his hand. Frisk took his hand and he helped her out of the snow. Once they were in the middle of the clearing Frisk turned to him and very quietly spoke.

"Thank you, Sans, for not telling Papyrus I was there." Sans leaned back like he was up against something.

"No problem kiddo, I knew he wouldn't pay any attention to the lamp." Frisk turned her head in curiosity.

"Hey, Sans, what does boondoggle mean?" Sans raised his brow.

"Well a boondoggle is when someone is doing something that is considered a waste of both time and money, but they continue to continue to do it any ways. Why do you ask?" Frisk pointed in the direction Papyrus went.

"Papyrus said all you do is boondoggle and I didn't know what that meant." Sans looked in the direction she pointed at.

"You oughta get going. He might come back. And if he does..." Sans winked at her. "You'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." Chara walked over to a small lemonade stand looking structure.

 **'Hey, Frisk come check this out!'** Frisk waved at Sans before walking over to the stand. She peeked over the counter and saw only bottles of ketchup, mustard and, relish on a small shelf inside. Sans watched Frisk as she walked around the station. Once she was satisfied she started to walk down the path. Before she got to far though Sans stopped her.

"Actually, hey..." Chara walked ahead leaving Frisk behind.

 **'I'll go make sure that there are no monsters up a head.'** Frisk nodded and walked back to Sans.

"Hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?" Sans stopped a moment before continuing. "I was thinking. My brother's been kind of down lately. He's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day." He noticed that she was a bit hesitant. "Don't worry, he's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be." Reassured Frisk was determined to make Papyrus happy and possibly make friends with him.

"Yah, I can do that." Sans smile grew wider as he waved the kid off.

"Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead." Sans walked back to where the bridge is leaving Frisk alone for the first time since she has fallen. She decided to sit down on the counter of the strange stand.

"I wonder where Sarah is, I hope she is alright." Frisk started to look over the structure again and noticed a sign posted on the poll holding one side of the roof up.

'Sentry Station #1. Guard Sans.'

"Oh, so it is a sentry station. Do sentry's sell condiments or something? I'll have to ask Sans next time I see him." Frisk pulled out her Drawing pad and pencils and started to draw the skeleton brothers. She was half way through with Papyrus when Chara returned.

 **'Where did the short skeleton go?'** Startled Frisk almost dropped her pad into the snow.

"Chara, you're back!" Frisk put her stuff back and jumped off the counter.

 **'We are in the clear from what I have seen the path is deserted. Are you ready to continue?'** Frisk shook her head violently eager to continue their opened her eyes.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey just so you know I don't know when I will post the next chapter.**

 **Hopefully soon.**

 **Dragon out.**


	3. Chapter3Backwards through the undergrond

**Authors Note**

 **Hey everyone, before we get started on this chapter there are a few things I would like to explain.**

 **First off Frisk is fourteen years old while Sarah is nineteen, while in the flash backs Sarah is thirteen.**

 ** _This is haw everyone will talk. 'Chara.'_** _,_ _ **"PAPYRUS.",**_ _"UNDYNE",_ "Everyone else." _(Thoughts.)_

 **Also, this chapter will be in Sarah POV before and after Frisk falls.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Backwards through the Underground.

 _(Frisk seems to be excited to go hiking. I'll have to explain why we are here today.) Sarah was lost in thought._

"So where are we going today?" Frisk asked excitedly. In the corner of her eye Sarah could see her bouncing in the seat causing a small laugh to escape her lips.

"I figured we would go up MT. Ebott." Frisk stopped bouncing and gave her a weary look. Sarah mentally sighed knowing what she will say.

"Are you sure you want to go there I hear it is really dangerous. And anyone who goes up there never return." She took a turn off the freeway on to a familiar overgrown path.

"That is what they tell you to keep you from going up there. Tibia - onest with you, I believe that Ebott is magical. Last time I went up there I was almost your age, I was a year younger though. Anyways I met someone that was not like any one I have ever met before." Memories of an old friend flashed in her mind before she could get lost in them Frisk spoke up.

"Who was it? What made them different?" Sarah laughed and shook her head. _(Being a skeleton alone would make him different.)_

"I guess you will have to find out yourself." She stopped at the end of the road and tuned the car off. "Here we are, now time for the fun part. Exploring!" Frisk jumped out and ran to the back of the car. Sarah pulled the lever to open the trunk before getting out herself. When she got out Frisk already had her backpack on and handed Sarah hers before running off. Sarah watched her run up the mountain and smiled to herself before shaking her head. "She can run fast. That's for sure" When Sarah was half way through the clearing Frisk stopped at the tree line.

"Hurry up! I want to find something magical!" Sarah started to jog, reaching her in a few seconds.

"Calm down squirt we will need to reach the top of the mountain before we can find any trace of magic." Frisk gave her a determined look before running of into the trees.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" After a few hours, they finally reached the top. Sarah Spotted a cave and felt her heart skip a beat.

 _(I hope I'm not too late.)_ Frisk sat down on a rock rubbing the bottom of her feet.

"My legs hurt and I didn't find anything Magical." Sarah walked past her stopping in front of the cave.

"This is it." Sarah pulled out her old sketch book opening it to the first page. She lifted the book to make sure it was the correct entrance, there was a few differences, which she chalked up to drawing badly. She could hear Frisk shift on the rock behind her.

"What are you doing, have you been here before?" Frisk walked up next to her looking in the cave. Sarah closed the book and placed it back in her backpack and pulled out two flash lights.

"This is where I met the boy who changed my life 12 years ago." She saw Frisks face light up before she took a flash light.

…

Flash back.

"Hello Is anybody here?" Sarah was walking through some sort of abandoned city that is full of deactivated puzzles of some sort. While wandering around she scolded herself. "You just had to go up the mountain didn't you, you knew it was a bad idea but you did it anyways." After a while she reached a small house with a big tree in front of it at the end of the path. She noticed that there was no door and just walked in. "Hello, can someone please help me?" She entered every room in the empty house and when she reached the kitchen she noticed that there was a fridge left behind. She walked over to the sink and turned it on, clean water ran out of the faucet, cupping her hands under the water taking a few drinks before turning it back off.

"Hello." A male's voice came from behind her. She quickly turned around to see a young skeleton boy around her age. She backed up against the counter not expecting to see a real monster.

"Stay back. Or else I-I will hurt you." She lifted her trusty frying pan to try to look intimidating, and failed miserably. He tilted his head to one side giving her a curios look.

"I won't hurt you I promise." He gave he a quick look over. "Say are you a human?" She nodded her head trying to figure out what she should do if anything went wrong. "THAT'S SO COOL, I ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET A HUMAN!" she squeaked at his sudden out bust before letting out a small giggle. "So, what is your name? If you don't mind me asking." She looked him over for a second. He was wearing a long black coat that stopped at his black boots and has a big smile that seemed genuine while his eye sockets had small white lights in the middle of them.

"I'm Sarah." She quietly answered him while playing with her frying pan. He walked up to her offering her his hand. She shyly to hold of it and shook.

"Hello Sarah, my name is...

…

"REALLY! Do you think I will be able to meet him?" Frisk spoke snapping Sarah back to reality.

"I guess we will have to go find out." Frisk turned the flash light on before entering the cave with Sarah following behind. Inside was slightly damp with the smell of musk in the air. After walking down a narrow path for a few minutes the walls started to spread out until they entered a large cavern with a hole in the ceiling letting in the last bit of light the day had to offer. Sarah spotted a small yellow flower in the middle of the room and walked towards it. Frisk noticed her crouched in front of the flower.

"Is that a buttercup?" She could hear Frisk walking towards her but before she could reach her the ground started to shake. Sarah turned around in time to see the cave floor give out from under her sister.

"FRISK!" She called out for her before everything went black. When she came to, the whole cave was collapsing. "Crap, I need to get out of here." She got up grabbing her back pack and flash light making a run for it dodging fallen rocks on her way. Halfway down the long hall she tripped over a rock scrapping her knees. "Fudge." She got up in time to dodge another falling rock. Not wanting to be trapped she continued running ignoring the pain in her knees. After what felt like hours of running Sarah could see the moon at the end of the hall giving her the motivation to go faster. "Almost there." She ran out of the cave stopping near the edge of a cliff, when she tuned around the entrance was blocked by a pile of rocks. "That was close, to close." She looked down at her knees seeing her pants was ripped and stained with blood. "I hope Frisk is alright." Worst case scenarios started to flood her mind causing her to start panicking. "I hope the fall didn't kill her, or that she was trapped under the rubble or…" She paused shaking her head. "No stop she is fine the same thing happened to you, and you survived, so stop being a worry wart." She slapped her cheeks. "If I'm remembering correctly the other entrance to the underground is more in the middle of Ebott." She looked up at the sky. (I'll need to do it tomorrow it is too dark to see anything.) She turned on her flash light and started to walk back to the car. After a couple of hours, she reached her car opening the back door she laid down on the seat. _(I'll just sleep here for the night, I'm too tired to drive. Then tomorrow I will search for the entrance.)_ She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

After a few minutes of black Sarah found herself in the kitchen. The smell of bacon invaded her nose. _(This must be a dream.)_ She decided to go along with it and finished cooking, once she placed the last bit of food on a pate she heard Frisk running down the hall. She turned around with two plates in her hand seeing Frisk standing in the door way.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Frisk smiled up at her.

"Good morning sis." She walked over to the table placing a plate in front of Frisk as she sat down.

"I hope you are you ready for the first day of summer." Sarah watched Frisk take a bite of her food before sitting down with her own.

"OF COURSE! With school over I can spend more time with you and we could start working on the garden." She processed what they both said to try to figure out what she is dreaming about. After a few moments of thinking she figured it out. It is the summer 2 years ago when Frisk tried to help her friend from school with a project.

"Didn't you promise Alex you would help them with the tree house today?" She watched Frisk place her dishes in the sink before returning to what is left of her eggs.

"Yah, we will meet in the park at 9:00 so we have some time to spare." Frisk turned the water on and rinsed her dishes before putting them into the dish washer.

 _(That's odd, I only just recently got her to put her dirty dishes away.)_

"So, are we still going into town to go shopping?" Sarah finished her food and placed her dishes away as well and started to wash her cooking pots and pans, Frisk began to help.

"Yep, we need to get you a few new clothes to replace the once you ruined and we need to get some more groceries." After the dishes were done Frisk ran to her room leaving Sarah by herself. _(I hope she's alright.)_ Sarah walked out of the kitchen and stopped in front of Frisks bedroom. She was about to knock on the door but stopped when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

 **'Is this your home?'** She decided to listen in by placing her ear on the door.

"Chara! Is that you? What are you doing here?" She heard Frisk speak and the bead creak by someone's weight.

 _(Wait Chara, why does that name sound familiar?"_

 **'You're asleep, I guess when you fall asleep we share your dreams.'** Sarah stiffened hearing the stranger's explanation.

 _(I see, so we are in a shared dream. Those only happen to people who are very close to each other. And even then, they are rare.)_ Sarah was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Frisk talk.

"Kind of but I prefer to call her my sister we grew up together in an orphanage and when she was old enough she got kicked out. After a few months, she decided to adopt me." A smile crept on her face happy to hear that Frisk is alright.

 **'Oh.'** After a few moments of silence Sarah decided to make her presence known by gently knocking on the door.

"Are you ready?" She opened the door, Frisk was sitting on the bed while another girl who looked almost like Frisk, stood next to the closet. She looked at her sister seeing tears run down her cheeks. "Don't cry everything will be fine." She sat down on the bed next to Frisk who immediately hugged her.

 _(I'm glad you are alive. I should have never taken you there I'm so sorry.)_ She felt tears run down her face. Frisk pulled back to look at her. Sarah fealt the tug of tiredness, knowing that she is going to wake up soon. "I think it is time for you to wake up Frisk, stay determined, ok." She let go of Frisk and kissed her on the head. Frisk gave her a determined look and almost yelled.

"I will find a way to get back to you, I promise!" Sarah smiled warmly knowing that this is her Frisk and not some dream version.

"I believe in you." Frisk disappeared from the room along with the other girl. She laid back on the bed and let out a sigh. _(This should be interesting.)_

Sarah woke up back in the car _. (Alright now I know that she is alright I can focus on getting to her. If this underground is like mine then she should be alright.)_ She sat up opening the car door. She Stretched hearing a few joints pop before she looked around trying to figure out where she should start first. It was early morning and the only ones awake besides herself was the birds who was chirping somewhere in the trees. Not knowing where to start she started to walk in a random direction towards Ebott. It was late afternoon when she found what she was looking for. In front of her was huge arched opening in the side of the mountain. _(I'm on my way, hold on Frisk.)_ She took a deep breath before walking in, once she entered she felt something pass right through her body with a tingling sensation before everything went white, she blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the sudden change. Once she could see again she found herself in a very disorienting room. Not wanting to be in there she briskly walked through a doorway on the opposite side of the room. Outside of the room was a very dark hall _. (Alright I should be very careful this is the kings castle. I will need to make sure I don't get spotted.)_ She placed her back pack on the ground to pull out a green sweatshirt and some gloves. After she put them on she made sure that there was no skin showing anywhere. Satisfied she pulled the hood over her head and started to walk down the hall making sure not to make any noise. She continued walking and passed a small room. After a couple of minutes, she reached the door to the throne room. She Peeked her head to make sure no one was there. When she confirmed it was safe she entered, Inside the floor was covered in buttercups with a big throne placed near the end of the flower patch. She walked across the room carefully so not to step on the buttercups. Once she left the throne room she hears footsteps down the hall to her right. She ran behind a door that led to some stairs, hugging the wall with her back she waited. As the footsteps got louder and she could hear someone talking.

"So tell me Undyne, how is your new trainee doing." The man's voice sounded very gentle.

"WHO, PAPYRUS, HE IS GETTING STRONGER EVERY DAY, ALTHOUGH HIS DODGING NEEDS MORE WORK, ABOUT AS MUCH AS HIS SPAGHETTI. FUHUHUHU." Her laughter echoed throughout the halls. The two monsters entered the throne room giving Sarah a chance to leave her hiding spot, she pressed up against the wall next to the entrance to the throne. "TO BE HONEST WITH YOU KING ASGORE I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL LET HIM I THE ROYAL GUARD. HE IS TO KIND TO DO ANY OF THE DIRTTY WORK WE GUARDSMAN HAVE TO DO." Sarah peered in seeing that the two have their backs turned she ran over to the other side of door and leaned up against the wall again.

"From what you have told me about him Undyne, I think you may be right." Sarah slowly walked down the hall being as quiet as possible. Once she got far enough to hear them talk she bolted off to get as far away as she can, passing through a hall that is filled with golden light and out another door she stopped in front of an elevator pressing the button to open it. Once the doors were opened she got in and pushed the only button on its large panel, the doors closed behind her and it started to move sideways. After a few moments, the elevator stopped and the doors opened once again. She walked out of the elevator and continued to leave the castle. She started to walk down another long hall.

(Why do they have so many hallways?) She went up some stairs entering a very familiar home.

…

Flash Back

Sarah was standing in the doorway to the dining room with a skeleton explaining where she is.

"You have fallen in to the Underground, it is a place where the humans have sealed all of the monsters away after the great war. We are in the ruins, it is the first place we have settled and called home. Literally the king named this place home. He is never good with names." Sarah placed a hand over her mouth to hide the giggle she let out. She gave him a questioning look.

"Is there another way out. Of the Underground, I mean." A grim expression formed on the skeletons face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"There is, But." A knot formed in Sarahs stomach not liking what he may say. "You would have to go all the way past Hotland and through the king's castle. That is if none of the monsters here kill you first." They sat there in an awkward silence trying to find something to say. Finally, Sarah broke the silence.

"Why would they want to kill me?" He turned his back to her so she can't see his face.

"Because they want your soul so we could break the barrier that is keeping us all trapped down here." He turned quickly around and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't worry my friend, I won't let that happen, I will keep you safe from any harm's way."

End of Flash Back

….

Sarah walked out the door into another hall when she took a turn she found yet another hall.

"Monsters sure love there walks." She reached the end of the hall and entered an elevator which took a long time to reach its destination. The elevator stopped and opened its doors, stepping out she was met with a blue hall way this time. She passed a room that had an endless pit all around the floor. Outside of the room there was another elevator with a piece of paper attached to the doors. Sarah walked up to it and read it out loud.

"'The core elevator is temporarily out of order due to unforeseen circumstances.' The core what is that?" Sarah sighed "More walking for me I guess." She wandered around for a while reaching a room with a trash can in the middle she has visited this room more than five times. In frustration, she threw her arms in the air. "Gosh, I keep going in circles I'll never get out of here." She sat down in one of the corners deciding to take a short nap.

Sarah woke up in Ebott clearing which was just a few miles for the mountain. Knowing that it was another dream she walked around for a bit. She was looking at a woodpecker when she heard a groan come from behind her. When she turned around Frisk was lying in the grass. She sat down next to waiting for her to wake up. Frisk shifted a little before sitting up.

"Welcome back squirt." Frisk looked in her direction and tackled her with a hug.

"Sarah!" She laughed and hugged Frisk back.

 _(Good she is still alive.)_

"It is good to see you too Frisk." Frisk let go of her and sat back up.

"Is it really you or is this just another dream?" Sarah sat up as well and smoothed her dress down.

 _(I guess I should explain a few things to her.)_

"You are dreaming squirt." Sarah watched Frisk pluck a buttercup next to her twirl it in her fingers. Not knowing how to go about this she leaned back on her hands to watch the clouds gently creep along the blue sky. "But." She looked at frisk giving her a smile. "I'm dreaming also. So, are you the real Frisk?" She mentally face palmed.

"Yah, but if we both are dreaming then how are we sharing the same dream?" Sarah picked a few flowers and started to braid them together. While trying to find a better way to go about this.

"I have an Idea why, but you may not like it and think I'm crazy." She placed a crown of flowers on Frisks head, pleased at how fast she made it. "There, now you look like a princess." Frisk giggled and place the flower she was holding behind Sarahs ear.

"If I'm the princess than you are my maid servant. Now clean my room." They both laughed at their childishness. Sarah forgot for a little bit of their predicament. "So, what is your idea?" Hearing Frisk Sarah stopped laughing.

 _(All right time to get serious.)_ "Where to start, I guess I should explain multiple universes." Frisk gave her a confused look. "Tiba-onest with you kid I don't completely understand it myself." Sarah sighed and turned to look at the sky again. _(All right, how did he explain it to me.)_ She sat there for a few moments to gather her thoughts. "Here goes nothing. There is a theory that there are other universes some are very similar while others are the complete opposite." She stared off in front of her trying to remember the rest when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked back at Frisk.

"What does that have to do with us sharing dreams?" Sarah laughed and looked back at the sky.

"Everything squirt, you see I am from one of those universes." Before Frisk could react, Sarah felt Frisk starting to go back to the real world. "We will continue this conversation later it seems it is time for you to wake up." Frisk jumped up not wanting to leave scrunching her face in concentration.

"But I want to stay with you." Sarah sighed. _(She needs to not fight it, that could end up badly.)_ Sarah stood placing a hand on Frisks shoulder.

"Same here but right now you need to wake up. I'll see you next time?" Frisk nodded her head.

"Ok, I love you." Sarah smiled down at her.

"I love you too squirt." Frisk faded out leaving Sarah alone again.

"Well, Bonesy it seems I should have paid more attention to your ramblings." She felt something grab her shoulders and gently shake her causing her to wake up.

"Darling, it is time to wake up." Sarah opened her eyes only to find a square robot wearing a strange wig shaking her. "What are you doing sleeping here, dear? Sarah rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes,

"What?" He helped he stand and repeated himself.

"I asked what you are doing sleeping here in the core." She noticed that her hood has fallen off and quickly put it back up. The robot had his hands on his sides waiting for her response.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking for the exit and got lost." The lights flickered on his body as he clapped his hands together.

"Ahh, I see. Don't worry my lovely I will guide you to the MTT Resort." He took hold of her hand leading her through the core. After walking for a bit, he took a turn around a corner and stopped to face her. "The way to the resort is just through this door. Now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to." He rolled past her and half way down the hall she turned around.

"May I ask what your name is?" He stopped and turned to her.

"My dear, do you not recognize the greatest star in the Underground?" She shook her head in response. "I see it seems my disguise has done wonders. Just for you I shall reveal my identity." He pulled his wig off and did a strange pose. "Behold the all loving Mettaton, the greatest star of all time!" She gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you Mettaton for helping me out."

"Any time my lovely. Now I must be off. Do be careful." She nodded her head and waved him off. She turned and walked through the door he pointed out before.

 _(He was nice.)_

…

Mettaton was weaving around the core musing to himself. "I wonder how a human has gotten this far without being spotted by Dr. Alphys." He put his wig back on and rolled off to the battle room as he likes to call it. "Oh well, we shall find out soon enough."

…

Sarah walked in to a fancy hotel, she scanned the area to find an exit. Inside is a group of monsters standing in front of an elevator. _(They look very irritated. I better avoid them.)_ Next to them was a door to some more doors. Off to her right was a strange monster that had a hand for a head standing behind a counter and a doorway with a sign above it says Restaurant. Ignoring her stomach, who growled at the thought of food she continued to look for an exit. In front of her is a fountain of Mettaton spiting water on the ground. _(Was that on purpose?)_ Behind the fountain is a pair of doors with an exit sign above it. She quickly walked to the doors trying not to draw any attention to herself with success, she walked out of the building and continued her journey to find her sister.

 **Authors Note**

 **Ok, so I will be doing one more chapter of Sarahs adventure after she meets up with Frisk then It will probably be mostly focused on Frisk after that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If any of you have any questions I am happy to answer them**

 **Dragon Out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Papyrus

**Chapter 4**

 **Meeting Papyrus**

Frisk ran into another save point and cupped it in her hands. ** _'The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination.'_** She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings noticing a fork in the path and a box. She walked up to the box, peeking inside. At the bottom was a glove made from some kind of leather.

 _ **"Come on Frisk, we need to get going.'**_ Chara walked down the path to the right of the box, not noticing that Frisk going down the opposite path. ** _'I saw a sign saying that there is a town up ahead called Snowdin, I think we should head there first.'_** Chara took a couple more steps before turning around. **_'Frisk?'_** She sighed and started to walk back, when she reached the fork she saw footprints in the snow heading down the other path. She followed them and found Frisk sitting next to a fishing pole. Frisk saw some movement in the corner of her eye and looked up, for a spit second, she saw someone walking towards her but they disappeared before she could get a good look at them.

 _ **'What are you doing?'**_ Frisk jumped with a small squeak nocking the fishing pole into the water. With a frown Frisk looked at the spot where the fishing pole was .

"I was waiting for the owner of the pole to come back and making sure that a fish doesn't pull it in to the water." Frisk sighed and pulled out her sketch pad, flipping to the last page and tore it out of the book before writeing on it. Chara looked in the water.

 _ **'Monsters don't fish like humans. They usually use the poles that they find in the dump to communicate to the monsters that must live in the water to survive.'**_ Frisk finished writing the note and placed it on the ground where the pole used to be.

"Knowing that it makes me feel worse." Chara stood up.

 _ **'It is the guys fault for leaving the pole unattended, for all he knows someone could have stolen it.'**_ Frisk stood, feeling a little better. The two started to walk back to the fork in the road. They passed the box and walked a few feet before they heard a voice yelling in the distance. Frisk recognized it and smiled.

"That sounds like Papyrus, come on Chara I want to meet him!" Frisk ran down the path leaving Chara behind.

 _ **'Frisk wait, you don't know if he is dangerous or not.'**_ Frisk stopped a few feet away from two skeletons and bent over placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Papyrus was talking to Sans who was about to fall asleep. She took a couple steps closer so she could hear what they were talking about.

 **"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..."** Sans cut Papyrus off, noticing her approach and gave her a quick wink.

"Hey, Pap, what is that?" Sans pointed in Frisks direction, Papyrus tuned to face her, his eye sockets got wide and he turned to Sans who at the same time turned to Frisk before turning back to Papyrus just as he turned to look at Frisk, they did this a couple more times before they picked up speed and spun in circles causing both girls to giggle. They stopped at the sound of her giggling and turned their backs to them. Papyrus crouched down and shouted quieter than normal.

 **"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS, IS THAT…"** He paused for a moment before going back to his normal yell. **"A HUMAN!?"** They turned back to Frisk and Papyrus pointed behind her.

"Uhhh, actually I think that's a rock." Papyrus faced Sans in disappointment.

"OH."

"Hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Papyrus tuned his head back spotting her.

 **"OH MY GOD!"** Frisk sighed deciding she needed to talk to him about his language, after they become friends. Papyrus lowered his voice to a whisper, Frisk had to really concentrate on him so she could hear what he was saying.

 **"IS… IS THAT A HUMAN?!"** Sans grin grew wider.

"Yes. That is a human Paps." Chara caught up to Frisk, she heard Papyrus yelling and some of Sans response before she even reached Frisk.

 _ **'I think he is harmless, no monster that would mistake a rock for a human could be a serious threat.'**_ Frisk giggled and nodded her head in agreement, Papyrus noticed it and thought she was confirming to him that she is indeed a human.

 **"OH MY GOD, SANS! I FINALY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL… I'M GONNA… I'LL BE SO… POPULAR, POPULAR, POPULAR!"** Papyrus stopped when he heard Frisk laugh at how adorable he was, realizing that she laughed out loud she placed her hands over her mouth hoping she didn't offend them. **'AHEM, HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN, THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"** Papyrus ran down the path behind him laughing the entire way. When no one could hear him laugh anymore Sans spoke up.

"Well, that went well. Don't sweat it kid, I'll keep an eye socket out for ya." Sans gave her a wink and started to fallow Papyrus.

"Wait, Sans!" Frisk slightly yelled, he stopped and turned around. "I was…" She paused for a moment. "I was just wanting to thank you." She looked at the a very interesting pebble on the ground.

"I haven't done anything yet kiddo, but you're welcome." He walked off to go find his brother leaving the two girls behind. After a few seconds of silence Chara spoke up.

 _ **'Was that what you really wanted to say?'**_ Frisk shook her head.

"No, I was going to ask him if he has seen Sarah but decided against it."

 _ **'It's probably best you did, we barely know them. Who knows what they would do if they found out there is another human in the underground.'**_ Frisk nodded her head and followed the skeletons. Just a few feet ahead of them was a cardboard sentry station with a note written on the front of it.

"YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTER SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER. I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! (NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)" Chara laughed after hearing Frisk read the note almost in a yell and chanched the4 tone of her voice trying to sound more like Papyrus.

 _ **"Why were you yelling?"**_ Frisk shrugged and climbed into the sentry station to take a quick look around, it was empty.

"Because Papyrus wrote it all in capital letters, I had to read it properly." Chara looked at the note only to fall on the ground laughing harder than before.

"Oh my gosh, Frisk he is just like a child. I think you should try to make friends with him."

"I think we should continue." Chara stood up, done with her outburst.

'Ok, just be careful, I don't know what lies ahead.'

"I will." Frisk climbed out of the box and got her shorts caught on something causing her to fall face first into the snow.

...

Sarahs POV

Frisk is still with Toriel in this part.

...

Sarah decided to sit down exhausted from the heat of the lava and the stem vents. She is in a room that has a puzzle where you must move some boxes and shoot an arrow on the opposite side. Her mind started to wonder to the rooms she had to go through after she left the resort she walked down some stairs to find two paths on either side of her and some more stairs going down in front of her. She decided to try them first and came to a dead end and so she decided to try the path to the left when she got back up to the top only to find a broken elevator so she had to go through movie set that was still being put together, she avoided all the staff that was working. Once she left the room everything was covered in spider webs Eventually she ran into a spider bake sale she was hungry at the time so she decided to see what they had but everything was overpriced and she didn't have the money to buy anything, when she left she felt someone watching her and it made chills go up her spine. Then after the spiders she had to go through a room where you had to jump over gaps on the floor using steam. After a while she got frustrated and found a small puzzle room and decided to take a break from all of it. After thinking for a while Sarah eyes closed on their own accord and she fell asleep.

…

When she woke up she was in the forest near the clearing. She walked out to the clearing and saw Frisk sitting next to another girl, she looked almost identical except the other girl has paler skin and hair. She watched them for a few not knowing what to think of her. The new comer lied down on the ground while Frisk was braiding a flower crown. After a few moments, she decided to approach them, and keep a close eye on her. When she got closer Frisk looked up with a grin growing on her face.

"Sarah, you made it." She jumped off the grass and ran to her.

"Of course, I did squirt." She gave Frisk a mischievous grin.

"What, did you think I would leave you hanging?" Frisk stuck her tongue out at her. _(Still the same ornery Frisk.)_

"No" Sarah laughed and looked at Chara. _(I hope she won't cause any trouble.)_

"Who is your friend?" Chara stood up and walked over to her and stopped an arm's length away from the two.

 _ **'You can see me?'**_ Sarah giggled. _(Why wouldn't I be able to, this is a shared dream after all.)_

"Of course, I can, why do you ask?" Chara shrugged.

 _ **'I don't know maybe because I'm a ghost attached to Frisk. My name is Chara by the way.'**_ Sarah sat down patting the grass next to her asking if they would sit with her. Both children sat down in front of her. (Chara, isn't that the name of the human child that died, and did she just she say she's a ghost?)

"It is nice to meet you Chara I'm Sarah." Frisk and Chara talked about everything that has happened to them since Frisk fell in to the underground. Once they were done Frisk spoke up.

"Hey Sarah, where are you? Out of this dream land I mean." Sarah gave her a sad smile. _(Honestly, I don't know. But I can't tell her that.)_

"Well I am making my way to a small town outside the ruins called Snowdin." Frisk perked up.

"So you are down here!" Sarah nodded her head and Chara spoke up.

 _ **'Wait if you are in the underground has anyone seen you?'**_ Sarah grabbed the flower crown Frisk was making and fixed a hole she was having trouble with before handing it back.

"After Frisk fell I searched for another way, which I found one on the side of the mountain. Once I entered I decided it would be best to sneak my way through just in case. So, no, I don't think anyone has seen me" Frisk finished the flower crown and placed it on Charas head. Seeing this all Sarahs fears melted away. _(If Frisk made that for her then she trusts her, so I guess I will give her a chance to prove herself.)_

 _ **'What is this for.'**_ Frisk giggled.

"It is a family tradition to make them for those we trust." Sarah felt the pull of tiredness again and stood. "Welp, looks like it is time for me to go." She woke up back in the room.

Back to Frisk and Chara

…

Frisk came up to a patch of ice with both Papyrus and Sans standing on the opposite side.

 **"YOU'RE SO LAZZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"** Papyrus was yelling at Sans again

"I think that's called…" Sans caught Frisk in the corner of his eye. "Sleeping"

 **"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!"** Papyrus threw his arms in the air. **"NOW WHERE IS THE HUMAN, THEY ARE TAKING AN AWFULLY LONG TIME TO ARRIVE!"** Papyrus turned to Frisk, when he saw her his smile grew bigger than before. **"OH- HO THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU…"** Papyrus placed a fist on his chest and gestured to Sans with his other hand. **"MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE…"** He gestured to the ice patch in front of her. " **QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE THIS IS THE INVISIBLE."** He paused for a moment. **"ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE."** He pulled a strange orb out of his chest plate. **"THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE."** He placed his free hand on his chin. **"IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW."** Frisk hesitated for a moment trying to find any indication of a solution, she looked at Sans for some help but all he gave her was a slight nod. She sighed in defeat and took a step forward and felt a wall, realizing what she touched she flinched expecting to be electrocuted, she heard a zap and Papyrus let out a strange noise. Frisk looked up at Papyrus, his hands were slightly burnt, she felt a little guilty for accidently causing him pain. **"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

"I think the human has to hold the orb."

 **"OH, OK."** Papyrus walked through the maze without touching any of the walls. He stopped in front of her. **"HOLD THIS FOR ME, PLEASE."** He gently placed the orb on her head before running back through the maze, when he was back next to Sans he gave Frisk a big grin. **"OKAY, TRY NOW."** Frisk looked back at the maze and realized that Papyrus accidently left footprints in the soft snow. Frisk carefully followed Papyrus's footsteps. Once she reached the other side Papyrus looked pleased at her.

 **"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY."** He gave her a suspicious look. **"TOO EASILY!"** He smiled at her. **"HOWEVER, THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY. IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER."** Papyrus waved a gloved hand towards his brother. **"SANS, YOU WILL SURLY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH"** Papyrus faced the puzzle and pushed himself backwards sliding away on some ice still laughing. Frisk walked up to Sans and offered him the orb, he threw it in to the snow next to the maze.

"Hey, thanks." He glanced in the direction Papyrus went. "My brother seems like he's having fun. By the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?" Frisk scrunched her face.

"I don't think it is weird, in fact I think it is awesome." Sans let out a soft laugh.

"I guess you're right, we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. He hasn't worn anything else since then, keeps calling it his battle body." Sans looked in the direction Papyrus has went again. "Man. Isn't my brother cool?" Frisk nodded her head in agreement. "I think you had better get goin', my bro doesn't like to be kept waiting." Frisk nodded her head and thanking him before she left. She walked for a few minutes before coming up to a bunny like monster leaning up against a food cart. She walked up to the cart over hearing the monster talking to himself.

"I don't understand why these arn't selling, It's the perfect weather for something cold." Frisk pulled on his shirt to get his attention. His ears perked up when he spotted her. "OH, A CUSTOMER! Hello, would you like some nice cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart, now just 15g" Frisk walked over to side of the cart to see what flavors he had. He has Chocolate, Vanilla, Caramel, Peach, Strawberry, and many other flavors but she skimed threw them. once she got to the bottom the nice cream man spoke up.

"All nice cream flavors are sold at random, all of the wrappings are excatly the same and it is impossiable to tell them apart, no matter how hard I try." Frisk bought two nice creams and continued on. She passed an ice patch and came up to the skeleton brothers.


	5. Chapter 5 Ice and Lava

**Chapter 5**

 **Ice and Lava**

Frisk walked closer to the brothers and stopped at the edge of a patch of soft snow. Papyrus brightened when he spotted her. **_"HELLO HUMAN! I AM GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT. FOR YOU SEE THIS NEXT PUZZLE WILL REA…."_** Papyrus paused and looked over at Sans. **_"SANS! WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?"_** Sans let out a small laugh and pointed to a piece of paper on the ground.

"right there bro." Papyrus looked over at the offending object. "trust me there is no way they could get past this one." Papyrus huffed, crossing his arms and decided to watch the human. Noticing that she was being watched Frisk walked over to the paper and picked it up. It was a kids crossword puzzle. She sat down and pulled out one of her pencils. Sans watched them in shock, he leaned closer to Papyrus and whispered. "i wasn't actually expecting them to do it." Papyrus nodded his head and whispered back.

 ** _"_** ** _HONESTLY NEITHER DID I."_** Frisk sat there for half an hour and Chara was starting to get frustrated, she's been looking for one word which isn't even a word it is just a bunch of random letters in a row which is just the same as the very first row in the puzzle but with one letter changed, She has figured that out long ago but Frisk just wouldn't listen to her. Frisk finally finished and looked up at the skeletons , Sans is leaning up against a snow lump sleeping while Papyrus was making a snowman version of himself.

"Um, Papyrus." Papyrus dropped a clump of snow and ran back over to them.

 ** _"_** ** _HAVE YOU GIVEN UP YET HUMAN?"_** Frisk shook her head and stood up handing him the paper.

"No I was just wondering if you could help me find this last word, I solved the rest within the first few minutes but this one just got me stumped." Papyrus looked over the puzzle, he started to frown and slowly tuned to Sans.

 ** _"_** ** _SAAAAAAANNSS!."_** Sans slowly opened his eye sockets and lazily turned to his brother. **_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS PUZZLE! YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN NOT TAMPER WITH THE PUZZLES TO MAKE THEM IMPOS0IABLE TO SOLVE THAT IS CALLED CHEATING AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE CHEATING!"_** Sans slowly stood up and shrugged.

"I'm sorry Paps. i guess i was just bone tired when I made the puzzling problem ." Papyrus crumpled the paper in a tight fist.

 ** _"_** ** _OH MY GOSH SANS I CAN'T BELIVE YOU SAID THAT!"_** Forgetting about Frisk Papyrus stormed off leaving them behind. Chara looked over at Frisk.

 **'** **You knew it was rigged didn't you?'** Frisk gave her a big smile and hummed.

"Yep but I wanted to enhance the paper a little." Confused Chara stared at them.

 **'** **How did you do that?'** Frisk gave Sans a mischievous look, He was standing in the same spot watching them.

"I can't tell you right now Sans may over hear." She walked over to him, Sans started to say something but was cut off.

 ** _"_** ** _HUMAN! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU."_** Papyrus ran up to them with a serious look, Frisk nodded her head urging him to continue. ** _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS PUZZLE!"_** Frisk gave him an innocent look.

"What do you mean Papyrus?"She spoke with such a sweet tone, Chara knew she did something. Sans watched in curiosity wondering what has gotten his brother all worked up.

 ** _"_** ** _YOU HAVE DEFILED IT WITH SUCH HORIABLE PROFANITYS."_** Papyrus turned to Sans. ** _"IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU HAVE BEEN A BAD INFLUENCE TO THE HUMAN! I DON'T KNOW WHEN IT HAPPENED BUT I SHALL TRY AND UNDO THIS CORUPTION."_** Papyrus handed Sans the paper and stomped of mumbling to himself. Sans unfolded the paper, the puzzle seemed to be the same not counting the circled and crossed out words. He looked over at Frisk.

"what did you do to get Papyrus all upset?" Frisk gave him a curious look, with the same sweet tone that she gave his brother.

"What do you mean Sans?" Chara noticed some writing on the back of the puzzle. She got closer and read it before she even finished the first line she started to laugh.

 **'** **Really, this is what you were doing? I can't believe you!'** She continued reading the paper laughing harder as she goes on. Frisk looked at the half finished snow Papyrus trying not to join her. Growing more specious Sans examined the paper one more time not finding anything different he turned it over. On the other side there was something that would defiantly make Papyrus angry. He read the whole thing to himself and looked back at Frisk trying to keep a straight face.

"heh, i didn' know you had it in ya kid." Frisk grinned still using the sweet tone.

"What do you mean Sans, all I did was the puzzle." Sans grin grew wide.

"so you didn't write this yourself." Frisk shook her head.

"Wrote what, may you read it to me out loud." She paused for a moment before giving him a sweet smile.

"ok." Sans takes a moment before reading the note. "for a skeleton this is very under- **handed**. I didn't know you had the **backbone** to mess with the beauty of the puzzle. I don't know if you did it for a laugh, but it sure didn't tickle my… **funny bone** , so if you could just .. throw me a **bone** and do me a **femur** , think of what you have done. Just don't **skull-k** in a corner or have a **fibula** like a small child. i would say that you have a lot of **guts** but you know…. anyways this is very **cold** hearted and i don't **snow** if i should be mad at you or feel stupid for not noticing immediately. i **snow** i can be a **flake** sometimes but **tibia- honest** with you i do find it **clover**. i don't **nose** if i could ever **ketchup** with your **punny-ness** but i will **mustard** up the courage to try, and when i do **ketchup** i will **relish** the day for the rest of my **leaf**. don't worry though you are not in a **skeleton** of trouble." Frisk place her hand on her chin. In a distance they heard Papyrus screaming in annoyance.

"I guess it does sound somewhat familiar." Sans laughed and started to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

"whatever, nice job kid." After Sans left, Frisk couldn't contain her laughter anymore and joined Chara on the ground.

 **'** **That was awesome, it sounded even better when he read it out loud.'**

"I can't believe it actually worked I just wanted to hear Sans say more skeleton jokes and I got the bonus of Papyrus's reaction." They lay in the snow for awhile letting their laughter die down. Once they were calm Frisk stood up and brushed the snow off. "I think we should get going."

 **'** **Agreed.'** They walked down the path that the skeletons have traversed before. They didn't go far until they came across a plate of food next to a microwave. Frisk was still full from breakfast Toriel made her earlier but decided to check it out anyways, it was a plate of frozen spaghetti. She started to walk away when Chara pointed out a piece of paper on the ground. It was a note from Papyrus.

"Human! Please enjoy this spaghetti. (Little do you know, this spaghetti is a trap designed to entice you! You'll be so busy eating it that you won't realize that you aren't progressing! Thoroughly japed again by the great Papyrus!) Nyeh- heh-heh, Papyrus" After reading the note out loud, Frisk put it in her pocket. Something started to glimmer next to the table, Frisk looked over at. "A save point!" cupped it in her hands and felt a warmth flow through her. After saving she continued to head for Snowdin. She encountered a few more monsters, one of the encounters she and a couple of monsters ditched a very annoying monster named Jerry. Further on they ran into lesser dog whose head kept growing every time she would pet him until she decided to spare him only to run into two more dogs named Dogamy and Dogaressa, the only way for her to spare them was to roll in the snow and mud to make them think that she was a strange puppy. After their encounter with the dog marriage she ran into another puzzle this one has two marks on the ground shaped like an x and a button. She saw Papyrus standing next to some spikes and walked over to him. As she approached him he turned to face her.

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT!? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"_** Chara walked through the spikes to stand in front of him.

 **'** **Should we tell him the truth?'** Frisk nodded her head.

"Yah." She forgot that Papyrus can't hear Chara and he naturally thought that she was talking to him.

" **** ** _LEFT IT, RELLY... WOWIE... YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME? FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! NEYH HEH HEH!"_** Papyrus ran ahead and stood next to a tree mumbling to himself about when he should make more spaghetti. Chara walked back through the spikes and over to a sign in front of the puzzle.

 **'** **Turn each x into an o.'** Chara looked over at the markings on the ground. **'Frisk, why don't you try stepping on one of the xs.'** Frisk did as Chara asked and stepped on the x closest to her and it turned into an o. **'** **Alright now step on the other one and then that button over there.'** Again Frisk did as she was told, once she stepped on the button the spikes that Papyrus was standing next to retracted. They both ran up to Papyrus he appears to be troubled about something. Frisk tugged on his glove getting his attention.

 ** _"_** ** _YOU HAVE SOLVED THE PREVIOUSE PUZZLE VERY QUICKLY, BUT LITTLE DO YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS JUST A MEAR WARM UP, FOR THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH HARDER."_** Frisk looked up at him.

"Hey Papyrus is something wrong?" Papyrus laughed " ** _NOTHING IS WRONG, I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT HOW MY BROTHER HAS STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY. IT SADDENS ME... SOMETIMES I WOUNDER WHAT HE WOULD DO WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM? NYEH HEH HEH!"_** A smile grew on Frisks face.

"You are so cool Papyrus I wish I had a friend like you!" Papyrus placed a hand on his chest.

 ** _"_** ** _NYEH HEH AS DO I HUMAM!"_** His hand left his chest to meet his chin. **_"SADLY NO ONE IS AS COOL AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS … BUT I AM WILLING TO GO FOR SECOND BEST."_** Frisk giggled. **_"_** ** _NOW HURRY ALONG HUMAN WE STILL HAVE MORE PUZZLES TO SOLVE!"_** He took hold of Frisks hand and led her to a puzzle similar to the previous one. He stopped next to a button before letting go of her hand and turned to her. **"** ** _HUMAN!"_** He hummed to himself. **_"_** ** _HOW DO I SAY THIS ... YOU WERE TAKING AN AWEFULLY LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO ... I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE, UNFORTUNATELY THE SNOW HAS FROZEN ITSELF TO THE GROUND AND NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AS USUAL."_** Papyrus scanned their surroundings. ** _"_** ** _MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND."_** He sighed. ******_I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS... WORRY NOT, HUMAN! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYURS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED!"_** His eye lights sparkled with excitement. **_"_** ** _MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY TO SOLVE THIS PUZZLE YOUR SELF. I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!"_** Frisk looked over at the puzzle then back to Papyrus.

"I'll do my best!" She walked towards the first x and stopped, she turned to make sure that she was far enough away from Papyrus. "Chara?" She whispered.

 **'** **What's up Frisk?'** Chara was standing next to her.

"Do you know how much further Snowdin is?" Frisk started to shiver so she rubbed her arms trying to keep warm.

 **'** **It shouldn't be much further, just hold on. Ok?'** Frisk attempted to solve the puzzle with Charas help but failed multiple times. It started to get dark and the temperature in the air dropped causing Frisk to shiver. Chara suggested to ask Papyrus for some help. She tugged on his glove He looked down and noticed that she was shaking violently.

 ** _"_** ** _HUMAN! ARE YOU COLD?"_** Frisk nodded her head and sneezed. **_"DON'T WORRY HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME! WE CAN'T HAVE YOU GET SICK IN THE MIDDLE OF ONE OF MY PUZZLING PUZZLES!"_** Papyrus walked over to a tree and pulled a switch **_"_** ** _BESIDES IT IS GETTING LATE AND I NEED TO START MAKING DINNER! NYEH HEH HEH!"_** He walked back to Frisk and picked her up before stepping on the button. Once the spikes retracted in to the snow Papyrus held her tightly and sprinted past them.

 **'** **Hey, wait for me!'** Chara yelled before following them as best of her ability, luck fully she could fly through any obstacles that could get in her way. Papyrus passed through a cave and ran past a small dog house. He almost ran in to a monster but dodged to the right startling her in the process, Frisk could hear her yell at them as they came up to another x o puzzle covered in ice. He slide across the puzzle heading straight for a drop. Frisk let out a scream as he jumped over the gap and landed on another patch of ice sliding faster from the momentum he gained with the jump, they slid through a thick patch of trees before reaching the end of the slippery ice, he run over a bridge before entering a cute little town, he ran into an igloo and through some underground tunnels, he emerged next to a small house and walked inside placing her on a couch.

 ** _"_** ** _STAY HERE HUMAN I SHALL GO GET SOMETHING TO WARM YOU UP!"_** Papyrus went up some stares to the left leaving Frisk on the couch. She surveyed the room, next to the door is a small table with a rock covered in a colorful substance. In front of her is a TV with a doorway to the right and some stairs to its left. Next to the couch was a small table with a book resting on it.

 **'** **This is a cozy home.'** Startled Frisk almost jumped off the couch but caught herself from falling off.

"Chara you found us." Chara jumped onto the couch causing Frisk to bounce slightly.

 **'** **Barely, for being a skeleton Papyrus sure knows how to run.'** Papyrus returned with some blankets and pillows in his arms, he wrapped Frisk in one of the blankets and placed a pillow behind her before putting the rest on the ground under the table.

 ** _"_** ** _HERE YOU ARE HUMAN, THIS SHOULD WARM YOU RIGHT UP. THE BLANKETS AND PILLOWS ARE SOME SPARES I HAVE STORED IN MY CLOSET FOR ANY GUESTS THAT MAY WANT TO STAY OVER FOR THE NIGHT. AND IF YOU NEED MORE I WILL LEAVE THESE HERE SO YOU CAN BUNDLE UP AS MUCH AS YOU WANT. NOW YOU STAY HERE WHILE I GO MAKE YOU SOME OF MY FAMOUSE SPAGHETTI! NYEH HEH!"_** Papyrus walked in to the next room which Frisk guessed was the kitchen by the sound of pots clattering together. Chara pulled her legs up to her chest.

 **'** **Frisk, do you think that Papyrus will help us?'** Frisk wiggled in her cocoon to get more comfortable.

"Well he did bring us into his home and is making us something to eat. So it is a possible" Chara rested her head on her knees.

 **'** **True, he does seem to care about you. But I can't get what Flowey said out of my head.'** Frisk looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you remember what you told me? The last time we saw him you told me to not listen to him that he is just a flower and he most likely couldn't hurt me. And so far of what I have seen is the monsters down here are really nice they just like to fight but don't really want to hurt us." A hand landed on Frisks shoulder, she looked up to see Sans standing behind the couch.

"heya kid, looks like papyrus has finally caught you, an' restrained ya in the blanket of no escape." He jumped over the back of the couch landing next to her, Chara had to leap off the couch before he could land on her. Frisk started to teeter off the couch and squeaked in surprise but Sans grabbed the blanket and pulled her back up, stopping her from meeting the floor.

 **'** **Hey bone head watch it, you almost sat on me and Frisk just about face planted the floor!'** Unable to hear Chara, Sans turned on the TV. **"Hey I'm talking to you."** Chara stood in front of him trying to block his view, frustrated her face turned red with anger. Sans spoke up.

"so kid, who were you talking to earlier?" Chara froze in place, Frisk didn't know what to tell him so she looked to Chara for some help.

 **"** **Just tell him you were talking to yourself. Who would believe that a dead child from the past is following you and only you can hear them and sometimes you can actually see them in your shared dreams with your sister which is crazy in itself. Anyone would think you hit you head so hard that you went insane."** Sans watched her expectantly waiting for an answer.

"I was thinking out loud, that's all." His brow raised, he didn't seem to believe her.

"ok." Chara sighed and sat on the floor. "so you mentioned something about a flower?" Frisk looked at the floor.

"Yah, I met him when I first fell. It seemed like he wanted to help at first." Sans turned to face the TV.

"what'd he want?" Frisk started to cry.

"He wanted to-to kill me. I-I was scared he told me that it is kill or be killed down here." Chara stared at the ground wishing that she could at least hug Frisk.

"he's wrong." Both girls looked at him. "That is not the way things work down here, he is just trying to get to you, don't let him." Frisk wiped her tears with the blanket. "listen kid, if you ever see that flower again be sure to let me know." Frisk hummed a response. Frisk turned to watch the TV, the show that came on was a detective show staring a robot wearing a wig. "hey kid, can i ask ya somethin'?" Frisk looked up at him. "was there any other humans with ya on the mountain when you fell?" Frisk perked up.

"My sister." He looked back at her. "was she wearing a green hoodie, kinda weird?" Frisk's eyes widened.

"Last I saw she wasn't wearing the hoodie but she did have it in her back pack. Did you see her, is she in Snowdin, is she ok?" She was talking so fast he could barely make out what she was saying, he placed a hand on her head.

"yah, i saw her, she is in hotland at the moment, and she seemed to be fine. i think she is looking for you. how she ended up in hotland i have no clue but she is making her way here." A felling of relief washed over her and started to feel drowsy.

"That's good." They sat there watching the show until Frisk fell asleep.

…

Sarah

…

Sarah walked up to a steam vent pulling a spider web off of her face.

"Why was there so many webs in that room?" She stepped on the vent which sent her flying over to a platform that has four more vents each with an arrow pointing in different directions. She remembered the way across because she used to play on them as a kid. As she stepped on each vent she would say which way she would go. "Forward, forward, right, left, forward, left, forward, right, right, left." Once across the puzzle she wiped the sweat off of her forehead before continuing, she came across a spider bake sale, she checked what they had, when she looked at the prices they were were too high to buy anything. She apologized to the giant spider, who was insistent that she buy something And kept on moving forward. She came up to an elevator and pressed the button when the doors opened she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Finally something works down here." She walked up to the panel, not remembering which button took her to the entrance to Hotland she pressed L2, the doors closed and the elevator and started to move. At its destination she exited the elevator the doors closed and it left. "Someone must have called for it." She walked down the path not wanting to meet whoever it was if they decided to come to the same floor she's at. She stopped halfway down to look at the huge structure in the distance. "Is that the Core? It looks familiar for some reason." Without warning a memory flashed through her head.

…

Flash Back

…

"So what do you think?" A strong males voice echoed throughout the Royal Scientists Laboratory. Sarah was almost twenty, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and is wearing a white lab coat, she's leaning on a table looking over some blueprints with a tall skeleton.

"It looks good, do you think it will work?" his black lab coat shuffled as he waved his hand dismissively and walked over to a water cooler sitting in a corner, and filled a cup with water.

"Of course! It has to. If we can get this machine working then we won't have to use those flaky generators to power the underground." He handed her the cup before looking at the clock on the wall.

"I know Bonesy, but with something this big we need to make sure that everything is thought through before we jump right into building it." He sighed.

"I understand your concerns, but the king wants to see the plans as soon as possible. And you know how he is when he starts to get anxious about something." Sarah took a drink from the cup before putting on the table. "We will double check everything before we present the plans to him. But for now we need to get ready for the princes party, Toriel was adamant that we arrive on time." He spoke with amusement. She looked at the clock.

"Have we actually been here for two hours!" She grabbed his boney hand, pulling him to the door. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" He let her drag him out of the lab and to the ferrymen's boat.

"I thought that you would like to play as my assistant for a little longer." His laugh echoed throughout the canal. She sat on the bench of the boat with a pout.

"That isn't an excuse." He sat across from her asking the ferryman to take them to Snowdin. The boat rose above the water and started to run.

…

End of Flash Back

…

"Did he actually get it to work this time?" She shook her head. "This is no time to be thinking about the past." She turned away from the structure and walked down the path. she passed a few rooms until she came across another stem vent puzzle. "Ugh, I hate this one. Luck fully I can just ride the treadmill wannabe to get across."She rode the conveyer belt to the other side and came across two more, she rode the one moving in the direction she was going. On the other side she ran into a fork in the road. She decided to try the path to her right. "Welp, this leads nowhere." It was a dead end. She noticed a piece of cloth lying on the ground and went to pick it up. "This can't be!" In her hands was a stained apron with a pink heart in the middle. "What is this doing here?" She placed her back pack on the ground and zipped it open. "I'll worry about it later." She neatly folded the apron before tucking it into her bag, she zipped it back up before putting it on her back. She backtracked to the fork and took a right. In the distance she could see a few monsters hanging around a small shack. She pulled her hood further on her head trying to hide her face but made sure that she can see where she is going. As she got closer the monster in the shack turned to look at her.

"heya, bud would you care for a hot dog?" She stopped in front of the monster with her head down. Keeping her voice low she asked him.

"How much?"

"thirty g." She dropped her back pack and pulled out her gold pouch. She went to hand him some gold but stopped when she looked at him.

 _(He's a skeleton!)_ Realizing that she was staring _s_ he handed him the gold. "I'll take one, please." He took the gold and reached under the counter, his hand emerged holding a bun with something other than a hot dog in it. She took it from him and examined. "This isn't a hot dog this is a water sausage!" He shrugged.

"looks like a hot dog to me." She examined the object in her hand before giving him a mischievous look.

(Lets see if he gets frustrated, just like Bonesy.) "Hmm, looks like you need to get your eye sockets checked, maybe get some glasses." He laughed.

"nah i'm fine" She leaned closer to him.

"Hello, fine I'm dandy it is nice to meet you." He slid off of the stool he was sitting on.

"welp, it was nice to meet you dandy but it is time for my mandatory break and i think ill head to grillbys."She straightened her back with a pout.

"AWW! I was hoping we could chat for a bit." His brow rose. "But you go ahead and have an ice time I think I'll just stay here and take in the view, I do lava the steam vent puzzles, and seeing so many conveyer belts sure do move me. And tibia-onest with ya I don't hang out with strangers." He snickered, and thought to himself.

(she's a lot like frisk. i wonder.) He looked at her closer at her face. (yep, she's a human alright.) He put his hands in his pockets.

"heh you remind me of someone i recently met. hmm, here I think you may want this." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked down at the paper.

"What is this." When he didn't respond when she looked up, he was gone. "Where did he go?" One of the monsters shrugged.

"I think he went to Grillbys, I doubt he will come back any time soon." She placed the hot dog on the counter so that she could pick up her backpack and looked at the paper.

(A kids crossword? How nice of him, he completed it for me.) She started to fold the paper and noticed the writing on the back. "I recognize this handwriting, it's Frisks!" She read the paper, once she read the last word she busted out laughing. "And here I thought she hated my puns." She folded the paper putting it in her pocket before picking up the water sausage and took a bite, as she continued walking. "It's actually not that bad." She came a crossed another elevator and entered, inside she stopped at the panel and after a moment of thinking she pressed L1. Once it stopped, she got out and walked down another path at the bottom of some stairs she stopped by the robot she met earlier.

"Helloo my darling, I have been waiting for your arrival." She tilted her head to the side.

"You were waiting for me, why?" He rolled up to her and took hold of her hand.

"I'll explain once we get inside." He dragged her towards a metal building, at the door he knocked three times. The door slid open and she was ushered in. Inside she was dragged across the room and to a door.

"What happened here, it's a mess." Mettaton stopped at the door, she could hear machinery moving behind it.

"Oh don't worry about it darling, that is how the Dr. always keeps her lab." The door opened and he dragged her in, when the doors closed he let go of her hand.

"How could she let the lab get like that, it is such a disgrace!" Mettaton waved his hand at her dismissively.

"Oh darling, that is just a disguise for the REAL LAB!" He posed dramatically at the last part. She crossed her arms.

"That is no excuse." The elevator dinged and the doors opened, on the other side a shy monster stood there playing with her fingers nervously.

"H-Hello, so y-you are the h-human Mettaton told m-me about." Shocked Sarah backed into the wall.

"WHAT! How did you find out, Fudge I knew I should have been more careful, How could I be so stupid!" The small monster flinched at her outburst and Mettaton took hold of her shoulders.

Calm down dear, we are not going to hurt you." Sarah looked at him in confusion. The small yellow monster spoke up.

"That's r-right, we j-just want t-to help you." Forgetting where she is Sarah spoke up.

"Why do you want to help me Alphys?" The two monsters went stock still. Alphys was the first to speak up.

"H-how do you know m-my name?" Sarah realized her mistake and tried to hide the truth.

"Well … This is the Royal Scientists Lab right, I heard that the name of the scientist is Alphys so…. Um." Alphys fidgeted before motioning them to follow her, she led them throughout the lab and into a room that had a TV and a few chairs in front of it. She motioned for them to sit down. They did as she asked and sat, after a few moments of silence Alphys spoke up.

"I-I guess we should explain why w-we brought y-you here." Sarah sighed. "When Mettaton f-found you sleeping in the core he was c-curious if I-I saw you on m-my cameras and c-came to me a-and ..." Mettaton cut her off.

"What Alphys is trying to say is that when I found you I knew that it was impossible for you to get that far in the underground without anyone noticing. So I went to her to watch the cameras to see how you did it but when we looked at the footage you were nowhere to be found in the underground except for in Hotland. Which means that you came through the barrier in the kings castle, which in its self raises questions." Sarah looked at her hands.

"T-that's right, no one has ever entered the underground th-that way they always somehow c-came from the ruins." Sarah looked up at them.

"So you are wondering how I knew about that particular entrance in to the underground?" Alphys and Mettaton nodded their heads in sync. "Ok, First things first, are you the royal scientist?" Alphys turned red in embarrassment.

"Y-Yes, I a-am." Sarah decided to tell them the truth, she is so tired of keeping it all to herself.

"Then do you know about other universes." Alphys eyes grew wide. "Judging buy that look you do, so how would you react if I told you that I am from one of those … alternate universes?"

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey everyone I'm back!**

 **I am so sorry it took forever to get this up but hopefully the next one wont take so long.**

 **No promises though.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter6 Bitsofthepastandavisibleghost

**Authors note**

 **I am sorry it is taking me so long I have no excuses.**

 **Also not a lot is happening in this chapter and there is most likely mistakes so I am sorry about that.**

 **If you have any suggestions I am always happy to hear them, you could post them in the reviews or PM me if you'd like.**

 **(I just looked over the story and it appears that when I posted it somehow jumbled up a few words but hopefully it is fixed and there are a few thing in the chapter that I will leave in because it adds some humor and I kind of like how it sounds.)**

 **I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 6

Bits of the past, and a Visible ghost.

"ATTENTION MONSTERS OF THE UNDERGROUND, EVERYONE NEEDS TO EVACUATE TO THE CLOSEST APPOINTED SAFE ZONE, I REPEAT EVACUATE TO THE CLOSEST APPOINTED SAFE ZONE! FOR THOSE IN SNOWDIN AND WATERFALL, GRILLBY AND I WILL HELP EVACUATE EVERYONE TO THE RUINS. FOR THOSE IN HOTLAND AND THE CAPITAL, UNDYNE AND THE ROYAL GUARD WILL EVACUATE EVERYONE TO THE KINGS CASTEL. THIS IS NOT A DRILL; I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL." Alphys's pre recorded message rang throughout the whole underground, everywhere monsters were panicking as big chunks of rubble fell from the ceiling destroying anything in its path. The whole mountain was violently shaking itself apart. Grillby and Alphys were helping those in Snowdin and waterfall into the Ruins as Toriel and Sarah told them to wait next to tree outside of Sarahs house. Once all of the monsters were safe in the ruins Alphys helped Toriel guide the panicked monsters to the far end of the Ruins as Grillby, Sarah and a few other monsters help the wounded walk.

"It will be alright Snowdrake, I am sure your father made it to the Safe Zone, Undyne won't leave any monster behind." Sarah comforted the crying teen. A shard of glass was imbedded in his leg making it hard for him to walk on his own. They walked past the last door and joined the rest in the overly crowded room. She helped Snowdrake sit down and scanned the room for Toriel. There were monsters everywhere, some were crying, others were demanding to know what is going on, and a few were oddly quiet most likely in shock. In a small section of the room the wounded were placed on blankets that a few monster brought with them.

"Everyone needs to calm down, panicking won't help our situation." Grillby yelled over the crowd causing them to go quiet. He was standing in the doorway, Sarah noticed that he was exhausted; his flames weren't as bright as they normally are and his clothes were torn and covered in blood. Toriel walked to stand next to him before speaking up.

"Grillby's right, I understand that everyone is scared. The Royal Scientist is working on fixing the problem. All that we can do right now is stay calm and do our best to help each other, some of us got hurt from the ceiling collapsing, we need every one to pitch in and make sure we all come out of this mess alive. We will split into three groups, all of those that can use healing magic needs to report to me." Grillby placed his hand on her shoulder before speaking up.

"Anyone that can use protection magic should come see me; we will create our own barrier over the walls with our magic to make sure that it doesn't crumble on our heads. The rest of you will go to Alphys and help her in any way you can." Toriel gave him an approving nod. All of the monsters did as they were told and started to split into three groups. Sarah walked over to Toriel as Grillby walked off.

"I will take a small group with me and show them where the store house in home is located; I keep supplies stored away there just in case of an emergencies like this. After I do that I am going to go to the Lab to help &%*$^, on my way there I will look for anyone who hasn't reached the Ruins yet." Toriel didn't look pleased.

"Are you sure my friend, it's dangerous out there." To prove her point the mountain shook again causing a few monsters to scream. Grillby and his group had placed the blanket of magic over the walls and ceiling just in time and prevented a large chunk of rock to fall the group.

"I'll be fine Tori, I can't let him try to fix the machine on his own, he may need help, he had me look over the blueprints with him so many times to where I can see them when I close my eyes, so I do have an idea on what I'd be doing." Toriel pulled her into a hug.

"I understand, please do be careful." Sarah returned the hug.

"You too." They let go of each other and went their separate ways. Toriel went the group that was waiting for her while Sarah went over to Alphys's group. She took ten monsters to the hidden doorway that she went through when she first arrived in the underground, and led them to a small building near the entrance. She instructed them to take what they need at the moment like blankets first aid supplies and some food. Once the monsters started to retrieve the supplies, Sarah left the Ruins. Snowdin was in shambles, most of the building collapsed from the tremors and fallen rocks, even Grillby's new bar was destroyed. She started to run fearing the worst for the underground, she passed what was left of &%*$^s house that sat at the edge of Snowdin, she started to wonder how this had happened,

 _(They made sure to test everything before the initial start up, so why did the machine fail?)_ She entered the room full of echo flowers in waterfall and had to cover her ears. The flowers screamed with the voices of the monsters that passed through, it hurt her ears even with them covered. Once out of the terrifying room she let her hands drop to her side as she traversed what used to be waterfall.

…

Alphys's true Lab

Present time

…

She stopped and looked up at the two monsters who's intently listening to her every word as she told them of her past. She's not telling them everything but just enough so that they could understand.

"I guess I should explain what caused the Underground to fall apart." Alphys was rubbing her hands together nervously, as Mettaton quietly sat there; Alphys was the first to speak.

"W-was it the C-Core?" Sarah shook her head.

"No we never had the core, but I think that &%*$^ was going to build it if this plan didn't work. What he built was a machine that could theoretically break the barrier by taking the magic the humans used and store it in the machine. He called it the extractor, we ran tests by using it on me and it worked perfectly, but I guess extracting directly from the host is different than extracting the magic itself." Mettaton shifted in his spot and chimed in.

"So darling, I have noticed that every time you try to say the scientist's name, well it just comes out as gibberish. We didn't want to interrupt you earlier, but it is a little odd." Sarah looked confused.

"Do you mean &%*$^?" Alphys nodded her head. "That's kind of weird, it doesn't sound like gibberish to me."

That's all right darling; do you have another name for them?" Sarah nodded her head.

"Yah, umm I have a nickname for him. I used to call him Bonesy." Alphys laughed quietly.

"B-bonesy, really?" Sarah blushed.

"Can we get back to the story now?" Alphys nodded.

"Ok, so when I reached the Lab it was falling apart…"

…

In the Lab,

Past.

…

She ran to the elevator and pressed the button multiple times, the doors opened and she briskly walked in pressing the only button on the pad. "Please, Please be alright." An explosion shook the whole building. She tried to grab the rails but fell to the ground as the elevator swayed, the lights started to flash red. Once it stopped moving she sat up, the cord that was suspending it in the shaft snap and it started to plummet towards the ground floor, she screamed out of fear. It crashed after what felt like an eternity of falling.

 _"I must have passed out from the landing. I woke up not to long after unscathed except for a sprained ankle."_

She stood up and stumbled out the elevator doors which where scrunched open from the impact. She used the walls for support as she headed towards the room that held the malfunctioning machine, the door came into sight and she could barely hear voices coming from behind the door.

"I heard the eleva..r crash … you ple… go make s..e …. was in .t As….?" She stumbled closer to the door as it slid opened, she could see a small figure in the blinding light.

"Aunty Sarah! Are you all right?" A small goat ran to her side.

"ASRIEL! What are you doing here you should be with your father!" A guilty look crossed his face. "You know what, we'll talk later, and may you please help me walk to the machine I need to help fix it." He slowly nodded his head and let her lean on him before leading her through the door. In the middle of the room a big machine shaped like a skull hung over a pit, Red warning lights was flashing everywhere. In front of it was the counsel that controlled everything while next to that was a tall skeleton kneeling in front of an open panel with wires in his hands, he heard the door closed.

"Asriel was any one hurt?" He didn't look away from what he was doing and didn't notice Sarah who let go of Asriel and walked over to the console next to him.

"No one was hurt Bonesy, the elevators cord snapped, so there is no way for us to get out of here which means we have to fix this." He looked up at her in shock, she was focused on the screen.

"What are you doing here; you were supposed to help evacuate everyone." The screen was filled with error signs, she sighed as she limped over to the back side of the counsel and pulled the off the metal plate covering it exposing the wires that hid inside.

"Everyone's safe, so I came here to help you." The mountain shook violently causing everyone to fall on to the floor. Sarah looked over at Asriel; he's lying on the ground crying. "Asriel please go hide under the desk over there, it should protect you from any fallen debris." Asriel did as he was told and crawled under a desk in the corner of the room while the others continued working on the wires, Sarah gave up on the console and limped over to back of the hanging machine while Bonesy continued to sift through the wires until he found one that was cut. He spliced them back together and the console started to work again. He didn't realize that Sarah wasn't there and started to issue commands to the machine through the console. Sarah examined the huge wires that suspended the machine and noticed that one wire was dangling from the ceiling; she went over to it and noticed that someone had to of unplugged it. She grabbed the huge cable and tried to plug it back in but just as she lined it up with its port Bonesy activated the reboot system which caused the machine to malfunction even more. Sparks started to fly from the port causing her to fall backwards, the whole room shook and the machines lights started to flash rapidly. She heard Asriel scream before something grabbed her arm pulling her away from the machine. She looked up; Bonesy was pulling her towards the door.

"ASRIEL WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Asriel crawled out from under the desk and ran over to them grabbing Sarah's right hand as they ran out of the room. Bonesy let go of her and wrapped his arm around her waist helping her run. As the ran through the halls the door behind them started to glow before it disappeared in a blinding white light, not wanting to find out what happens if it catches up to them they started to run faster. They passed the broken elevator heading for the generator room which was the furthest room in the lab. Asriel tripped over some rubble falling face first on the floor. Sarah broke free from Bonesys grasp and picked Asriel before sprinting away from the danger that was catching up to them she ignored the pain shooting up her leg, she noticed Bonesy running next to them. When they reached the generator room Sarah headed for the corner as Bonesy went over to the generator to try to turn it off. She sat down and rubbed Asriels back trying to keep the tears that was forming in his eyes from falling. Everything went silent as all of the lights went out; Bonesy has succeeded in shutting off the generator. They sat there in the dark for a moment the only noise was there heavy breathing and Asriels sobs, Bonesy used his magic to create a small flame in the palm of his hand causing a dark purple glow to fill the room, He looked over at the two sitting in the corner, Asriel was curled in Sarahs lap quietly sobbing, Sarah gave him a smile trying to stay calm, to anyone else she may appear to be well composed but he knew her to well to notice that she was terrified. He started to walk towards them but was cut off by a loud explosion and a blinding light.

…

Alphys's true Lab

Present time

…

"I honestly don't know what happened, after the flash of light I woke up in the middle of a forest that lies at the foot of the mountain. I searched everywhere for them." Sarah bowed her head, hiding her face behind her hair. "They were nowhere to be found. I eventually ran across a road, that's when some other humans found me. They took me to an orphanage and that is where I met my sister Frisk." Alphys shifted in her seat and put her pen on top of the notebook that she used to write notes of Sarahs story.

"Why w-would they t-take a full grown a-adult to the or-orphanage?" Sarah rubbed the back of her head.

"Well … I honestly don't know how or what happened but when I arrived in this world I somehow became a child again. But I did use the extra years of life I gained to research the old magic humans used." After for being quiet for a while Mettaton finally chimed in.

"Darling, how did you do research when all of the humans have forgotten their own magic and what would you use that knowledge for?" Sarahs face brightened up as she laughed.

"We humans may have forgotten magic but there are a few old magic training books that survived the war between humans and monsters. And I would have used the knowledge I have gained to free the monsters from the underground. Now I know that a single monster doesn't know who I am down here but I couldn't just leave you all trapped down here, especially if there was something I could do about it. Even though we have never met, you are all still my friends." Alphys started to say something but Sarah cut her off. "Before you say anything you both need to know I could not figure out how to break the barrier and if I did I wouldn't be able to use magic anyways. The only place where magic still exists is here in the underground and I believe that the old mages made sure that the only way a human could break barrier is from the outside." Alphys slid off of her chair and placed her notebook on a desk.

"I-it's getting late, you could s-stay here for the night i-if you w-want." Sarah gave her a grateful smile.

"That'd be wonderful." Alphys perked up, it has been a while since she has had a sleepover.

"G-great, d-do you like Anime?" Alphys started to nervously rub her hands together.

"I haven't watched any before, but I am willing to give it a try." Excitedly Alphys rushed the two in the elevator; once it stopped she pulled Sarah into the main room and forced her to sit in her computer chair as she got everything set up. While Alphys was pulling her bed down the escalator Mettaton announced that he is taking his leave to finish setting up for his new show. Alphys and Sarah spent most of the night binge watching Anime.

…

Frisk

…

Papyrus walked in to the living room with a plate of spaghetti in his hands. On the couch the tiny human has fallen asleep against Sans who of course is also asleep. He sighed and placed the plate on the counter in the kitchen before picking his brother up and taking him to his room. Once Sans was in his messy bed Papyrus walked down stairs and sat next to the small human on the couch.

 ** _"NOW WHERE SHALL WE HAVE YOU SLEEP_** **?"** Papyrus looked around the house. **_"I KNOW YOU CAN USE MY BED FOR TONIGHT! AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL SLEEP ON THE COUCH_!" ** Papyrus gently picked Frisk up and carried her to his room, he placed her in his bed and in the process grabbing his old stuffed human toy that Santa gave him when he was a small boy, he watched Frisk for a moment before turning out the lights and shutting the door behind him, he descended down the steps and went to the small closet hiding under the stairs and pulled out a pillow and blanket before laying on the couch. He started to talk to himself as quietly as he possibly could.

 ** _"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WE HAVE TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN, THEY APPEAR TO BE GREAT FRIEND MATERIAL MAYBE I COULD CONVINCE UNDYNE TO LET THEM GO, THEY COULD STAY HERE WITH US! BUT I WOULD FIRST HAVE TO CONVINCE THEM TO STAY; I WILL THINK MORE ON THIS TOMORROW!"_ ** The next day Frisk woke up feeling well rested. She sat up and realized she was not on that couch in the skeletons living room, in fact it seemed she was in a boy's room and started to blush, she has never been in a boys room much less spent the night in one.

"Chara?" She called out for her friend and waited for her to answer after a few moments of silence she decided to take advantage of being alone, she curiously looked around. She was sitting in a red racecar bed big enough for two people to sleep in. Next to the bed is a small table covered with small action figures, while a crossed from the bed was an old Pirate flag with drawing pinned under it, she crawled out of the bed to get a closer look. One of the drawings is a crowd of people and monsters surrounding a skeleton cheering and throwing roses at him. To her right was a large bookshelf filled with mostly battle tactics and puzzle books with one children's book called Peek a boo with fluffy bunny. Next to the book shelf was a door and a computer next to that, she opened the door inside was filled with clothes that were neatly hung up. She quickly closed the door not wanting to pry. She placed her back on the door and spotted another one straight a crossed from her. She walked towards the door and was about to open it but jumped back when it swung open. Papyrus stood on the other side with a wide grin on his skull.

 ** _"GOOD MORNING HUMAN! BREAKFAST IS READY TO BE ENJOYED BY THE BOTH OF US! SADLY MY BROTHER WILL NOT BE JOINING US TODAY FOR HE HAS GONE TO GRILLBYS AGAIN, NO MATTER IT MEANS MORE OF MY FAMOUSE SPAGHETTI FOR THE BOTH OF US, NOW COME ALONG HUMAN!"_ ** Papyrus took hold of her hand and led her down the stairs and into the kitchen; he sat her down at the table before placing a plate of spaghetti in front of her. She took a bite and tried not to spit it back out, the sauce has a little too much salt in it along with an indescribable taste and the noodles were burnt. **"DO YOU LIKE IT?"** She forced the noodles to slide down her throat before giving him a smile.

"I never had spaghetti with this … unique flavor." Papyrus beamed with joy.

 **'That is one way to put it, judging by your look he'll see that you aren't telling him the truth. I watched him cook and he actually cooked the cardboard with the noodles and when they started to burn he removed the cardboard with a spoon before smashing the tomatoes for the sauce on the counter before scraping it into a bowl with a spatula, and you don't want to know what else he's added to in his words give it more flavor. Honestly after seeing him cook I am happy I'm unable to eat.'** Frisk looked to her left which is where Charas' voice came from and saw the outline of her Friend standing next to her, she started to stare but her attention was brought back to Papyrus as he spoke again.

 ** _"I KNEW YOU WOULD ENJOY MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! ONE DAY WHEN WE GET TO THE SURFACE HUMANS WILL TRAVEL ACROSS THE WORLD JUST TO TRY SOME OF MY EXPERTLY COOKED SPAGHETTI!"_**

 **'Wait, he actually believed you? Even I can tell that by the look you gave when you took the first bite that it was unpleasant. '** Frisk finished breakfast not wanting to hurt Papyrus's feelings, while Chara kept commenting on the funny looks she made every time she took a bite. After breakfast Papyrus suggested that she accompany him to one of his favorite puzzles, informing her that they were going to continue where they left off the day before. At the door he bent down.

 ** _"HUMAN, I SHALL GIVE YOU A PIGGY BACK RIDE TO OUR DESTINATION!"_ ** Frisk started to protest.

"I think I am a little too old for a piggy back ride Papyrus." He looked over his shoulder.

 ** _"NONSENSE YOU COULD NEVER BE TO OLD FOR A PIGGY BACK RIDE, BESIDES I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD CARRY EVEN UNDYNE ON MY BACK!"_** Papyrus let out a gentle laugh. **_"I KNOW THAT BECAUSE SHE HAD ME CARRY HER FOR TEM LAPS AROUND WATERFALL AS A PART OF MY TRAINING!"_** Chara laughed as she imagined the skeleton hauling Undyne around Waterfall, she could see the fish lady yelling at him to run faster as he ran through the rain and trying not to slip. Frisk gave her a curios glance.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you slip on some ice because of the extra weight."

 ** _"I WON'T SLIP HUMAN, I KNOW EVERY ICE PATCH IN ALL OF SNOWDIN AND SNOWDIN FOREST."_** Frisk gave in a carefully climbed on his back, once she was on he rose from the ground and walked out the door, once outside the cold air burrowed under Frisks worn sweater causing her to shiver, she felt weird ridding on a skeletons back, she hasn't had a piggy back ride sense she was ten. Papyrus walked into town greeting everyone he passed by, Frisk watched Charas' silhouette walking next to them, the longer she stared the more details she could make out, Her whole body is transparent, her hair's faded brown and she seems to be wearing a striped sweater almost identical to hers but it's a pale green with a yellow stripes and she has blue jeans with white shoes. Papyrus stopped in front of a small tidy building frisk looked up and saw a sign painted above informing others that it's a store. Papyrus knelt down and she let go of him landing in the soft snow. **_"PLEASE WAIT HERE HUMAN, THERE'S SOMETHIN THAT I NEED TO BUY BEFORE WE CONTINUE_!" ** Papyrus went inside, after the door closed Frisk turned to face her friend, the first thing she noticed was that Chara looked very similar to herself except her cheeks are more rosy than her own and her skin is a lighter tone. After a few moments of Frisk staring in her direction Chara decided to amuse herself by making funny faces at her unknowing that her partner can see her at this time.

"Why are you making those faces, do you do that a lot?" She whispered so that no one can hear her. Chara froze with her eyes wide and tongue still sticking out. She pulled her pink appendage back into her mouth and turned to look behind her but she couldn't see anyone.

 **'Who are you talking to?'** A grin grew on Frisk face as she crossed her arms.

"I am talking to a ghost that has been haunting me sense the start of my journey through the underground." Skeptical Chara decided to test her.

 **'How many fingers am I holding up?'** Frisk shook her head.

"None, your hands are hiding in your sleeves." Chara lifted up her hands leaving seven of her fingers uncurled.

 **'Ok, how many am I holding up now?"** When Frisk went to answer her Chara dropped her right hand leaving five fingers up.

"HEY, that's not fair! You can't change you answer, that's against the rules." Frisk started to pout. "I don't think I want to play with you if you're going to cheat like that." She forgot to whisper and the monsters within hearing distance looked at her before resuming what they were doing.

 **'How long have you been able to see me?'** Frisk looked through the window of the small shop; Papyrus is looking in his scarf for something as the bunny behind the counter placed something in a red gift bag.

"Sense breakfast, at first I could only see an outline of you but the more I looked at you the more solid you became." The door opened with a jingle and Papyrus walked back outside with the bag in his hands.

 ** _"HUMAN, BEFORE WE CONTINUE WITH THE PUZZLES WE ARE GOING TO GO BACK TO MY HOUSE I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"_** He knelt down to allow her to climb on him before going back to the house. Chara followed them and decided to make faces at Frisk to see if she would laugh or say something. Once inside he walked up the stairs and entered his bedroom before letting her climb off of him. **_"I THOUGHT A LOT LAST NIGHT ABOUT HOW GREAT YOU ARE WITH PUZZLES AND I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS A SHAME THAT WE HAD TO LEAVE BEFORE WE WERE DONE, THEN THE GREATEST SOULTION TO ONE OF THE BIGGEST PROBLEMS WE MAY HAVE ENCOUNTERED HAS CAME TO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. YOUR PROBLEM OF NOT STAYING WARM IN THE BITTER COLD OF SNOWDIN IS SOLVED BY…!"_** Papyrus reached in to the bag . **_"WARM CLOTHES TO KEEP YOU FROM FREEZING!"_** He pulled a pair of black jeans out of the bag and ginned widely, showing his pride in solving another great puzzle. He placed the pants back in the bag before handing it to her, She was about to protest but he cut her off. **_"I SHALL WAIT FOR YOU DOWN STAIRS AS YOU GET CHANGED!"_** Papyrus left the room closing the door behind him, Chara watched him jump over the railing and do a dramatic pose as he stuck the landing, she walked through the door to Papyrus's room and saw Frisk pull a purple long sleeved shirt out of the bag, and it was decorated with gems and white swirls on the front. She placed the shirt on the bed and took her sweatshirt off before putting the shirt on over her old one for extra warmth and pulled her favorite sweatshirt back on. Frisk turned to face the door and jumped when she spotted Chara.

 **'Are you really going to were the clothes that he bought?"** Frisk started to feel guilty and rubbed her arm.

"Well he did buy them for me and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, especially when he looked so happy, I am going to pay him back as soon as I figure out how much it cost." Chara waved her hand dismissively.

 **'Are we really going to go do his puzzles, I don't think we should waste time with these silly games and go looking for your sister."** Frisk found the floor very interesting and stared at it.

"You're right, I just don't want to make him upset, from what I have seen I don't think anyone really hangs out with him aside from his brother, and I know for a fact that no one deserves to be friendless." Frisk thought over what she said and jerked her head up with a look of a stubborn child that will get what they want no matter what they have to do to get it. "I think Sarah won't mind if I take one day to help someone as amazing as Papyrus. And I know that she would do the same thing." With a defeated sigh Chara walked through the door, when she realized that Frisk wasn't following she peeked her head back in.

 **"Are we going to salve some puzzles or not?"** Frisk snickered at the ghost.

"You look like a mounted head like one of those animals that a safari hunter caught and hung it on the door." Chara shook her head and walked away. Frisk followed shortly after with the empty bag in her right hand and found Papyrus sitting on the couch working on today's issue of junior jumble while he waited for her. She walked down the stairs catching Papyrus's attention.

 ** _"HUMAN! IT APPEARSEVERYTHING FITS WELL, I'M GLAD IT WAS DIFFICULT TO GUESS WHAT SIZE YOU WHERE AND I FIGURED THAT THE SIZE OF A HUMAN ARE DIFFERENT THAN THAT OF A MONSTER!"_** A smile formed on her face as she placed a hand on his shoulder. They fit perfectly thank you Papyrus, I will pay you back when I have enough gold. Now how about we go solve those puzzles of yours?" His face lit up and he grabbed her hand pulling her out of the house.

…..

Alphys' Lab

…..

"Who are the skeletons?" They woke up earlier that morning and over a breakfast of instant noodles Alphys asked Sarah why she came to the underground in which she told her half of the truth, that is she came looking for her sister who fell into the mountain when the cave collapsed. After breakfast Alphys suggested that they look at her cameras that she has placed in the underground so that they could try and find the exact whereabouts of Frisk. When they couldn't find her on any of the live feed cameras they decided to check the recorded video of the last few days and found out that Frisk exited the Ruins the morning of the day before. They are watching her hide behind the lamp as Sans and Papyrus talk about puzzles and jokes.

Th-That's Sans and P-Papyrus, they are the s-skeleton brothers. U-Undyne is t-training Papyrus to b-be a Royal G-Guardsman. And Sans, w-well he's j-just sans. They're harmless so i-I think your sister is safe f-for now." Sarah let a small laugh escape.

"Of course she's safe from my own experience the monsters of the underground wouldn't hurt a child." Alphys flinched at her statement which didn't go unnoticed by the guest. "Am I wrong?" Alphys shyly nodded her head.

"Many years a-ago Asgore d-declared that a-any h-human that fall i-into the u-underground is t-to be brought to him a-and to b-be k-k-killed." She flinched at the last part thinking that the human would get angry at the news. But all she did was sigh which calmed the shaking monster a little.

"Why? Why would the king do that, what happened to make him declare such a thing?" She spoke softly so not to scare Alphys.

"B-Both of his children d-died on t-the same d-day which d-devastated everyone in the underground a-and he a-announced his d-decision a-at the f-funeral." Sarah was shocked, sad and, angry all at the same time.

 _(Not only did Chara die but Asriel as well. The small kid that she babysat for years is gone. And now her sister is in danger and it is all her fault, she should have never brought her here.)_

"Alphys please tell me everything you know about the Royal Guard, I want to know everyone's magical abilities and attack patterns. I am going to Frisk, but if anyone ever found out that I'm a human they may attack and I don't want to die."


	7. Lost and Found Rewriting Notice

p style="text-align: center;"strongHello everyone, I know it has been a long time sense there has been an update to this story and I apologize for that. I have lost the motivation to write this story for quite a while but I have just recently found it again. I am rewriting it right now so I wont be posting any new chapters until I have gotten it done. there is a lot in there that needs to be fixed and a lot that need to be removed or polished to make it more enjoyable. Once I have finished the rewriting I'll leave an Authors note of which chapter is the newest one because I already have half of it written just incase you want to skip the chapters that you have already read in the past and don't care to reread them which is fine with me not much will be changed in them and if there are I'll be sure to let you know in the newest chapter at the top./strong/p 


End file.
